Flor del Imperio
by Marisa Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha desea venganza, es un príncipe noble descendiente de la Familia de gobernantes anteriores y Capitán de las fuerzas militares del Emperador,el cual ha puesto sus ojos en Sakura. La mujer de otro hombre no se toca y menos la de un emperador.
1. Chapter 1 Uchiha Sasuke

**Flor del Imperio.**

**Prólogo.**

_Sasuke Uchiha el joven príncipe, miembro de la deshonrada y extinta familia Uchiha, los anteriores gobernantes del país, ambiciosos descendientes de la familia Hyuuga, actuales gobernantes. Un noble guerrero a la defensa del Emperador, pero él deseaba venganza por la forma en que había acabado su familia y Neji Hyuuga era uno de los principales autores de la Masacre de su Clan. Ahora el Hyuuga había fijado sus ojos en una mujer, una mujer en la que él también había posado sus ojos y por supuesto, no la iba a dejar convertirse en una concubina más del Hyuuga, no le quitaría nada más. _

_Uchiha, ¿No te han enseñado que la mujer de otro hombre no se toca? _

**Capítulo I. Sasuke Uchiha **

Sakura Haruno, era una joven noble, la menor de tres hermanos y la única que no había sido desposada hasta ahora. Ella era una mujer de un poco común cabello color rosa y ojos verdes, era una mujer encantadora pero a su vez, era una mujer de carácter algo fuerte y que demostraba más interés sobre las propiedades medicinales de algunas hierbas y otras cosas interesantes del mundo, excepto en casarse. Su padre, era uno de los más importantes consejeros del Emperador Neji Hyuuga, un joven y guapo emperador, que había ascendido a sus ocho años y cuyo título tenía desde que había sido concebido por ser el único hijo de un noble, sobrino del Emperador anterior, el cual fue derrocado y su clan asesinado, excepto por una persona.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás? –gritaba una mujer de cabello color negro y corto, su nombre era Shizune. Ella era la mujer que realmente tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de Sakura, ya que su padre siempre estaba ocupado con sus deberes y su madre con sus juegos de azar y la vida en sociedad. De pronto Shizune sintió que le jalaban el cabello.

-Te advertí, Shizune, que quería que hicieras que Sakura se convirtiera en una mujer respetable y adecuada para ser una buena esposa. Pero veo que los progresos son casi nulos.

-Haruno-sama, discúlpeme –de pronto sintió un golpe sobre su mejilla derecha y bajó la mirada.

-Es una nueva y última oportunidad… y espero resultados –dijo el Señor Haruno, mientras entraba en la lujosa y bellamente adornada casa al estilo japonés tradicional. Shizune sollozó.

Sakura corrió hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada lejos de casa, llegando ahí se dejó caer al suelo y lloró mientras rascaba en la tierra. Su padre le había dicho que tenía que aceptar a uno de los hombres que pretendían desposarla o pronto ya nadie querría casarse con ella por su edad, pero también el Emperador Neji ya tenía un interés en ella y era algo por lo que debería sentirse orgullosa. ¿Orgullosa? ¿De ser una concubina más del harén del Hyuuga? No quería eso, ella quería ser libre, investigar y aprender aún muchas cosas y encontrar tal vez algún día a un hombre que de verdad le amara. Ella sabía que el Emperador Neji, ya tenía una emperatriz, la bella y joven princesa Hinata Hyuuga. Ellos eran primos, pero debido a que la familia imperial quería preservar la "Sangre Real", habían contraído matrimonio y ahora esperaban un hijo. Por lo que, ¿Para qué la quería a ella? El emperador además tenía otras mujeres: Temari e Ino, con ésta última ya tenía un hijo, pero si algo todo el mundo sabía es que los hijos de la emperatriz eran los que tenían la preferencia sobre los demás... los otros hijos quedaban como nobles y tenían posibilidades remotas de ascender hasta el trono.

Trató de calmarse y entonces dejó caer el kimono color rojo que traía puesto, el cual tenía detalles de flores blancas y el emblema de los Haruno en la espalda; lo acomodó sobre una roca y dejó caer su cabello largo color rosa hasta la cintura. Se introdujo en el agua fría con calma y después de un rato se recargó en una piedra mientras observaba el cielo estrellado. Se puso a pensar si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto en no aceptar su destino, muchas de sus conocidas, e incluso algunas más jóvenes que ella, ya estaban casadas e incluso tenían uno o dos hijos, pero ésas mujeres (la mayoría) no amaban a su esposo y simplemente se conformaban con acatar las órdenes y evitar los problemas. No odiaba la idea de casarse del todo, pero quería conocer a alguien especial y mucho menos quería algo con el Emperador, al cual detestaba. Se levantó y se acercó a sus ropas. De pronto escuchó un sonido entre los árboles.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó asustada mientras se cubría parte del cuerpo con sus brazos y se ocultaba tras una pequeña piedra. De entre los árboles salieron unos soldados.

-Mira, una mujer… muy hermosa –dijo uno de los soldados al otro hombre con una mirada lujuriosa.

-Esto no se ve diariamente –respondió el otro soldado quién comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente.

-¡No se acerquen! –dijo Sakura mientras se colocaba lo más que podía tras la piedra.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo una tercera voz masculina.

-Uchiha-sama, lo siento, creíamos haber encontrado un intruso –dijo el soldado mientras hacia una reverencia ante el hombre en las sombras, al cual Sakura no podía distinguir, el otro soldado también estaba haciendo una reverencia, por lo que intuyó que aquel hombre debería de ser alguien muy importante.

-¿Intruso? Al parecer ustedes estaban molestando a esta joven, ya la han asustado. Puedo notarlo desde aquí. Ahora discúlpense y lárguense.

-Discúlpenos, Señorita –dijeron los hombres mientras se alejaban rápidamente. Sakura tomó rápidamente sus ropas.

-No te muevas –dijo el hombre. Sakura se quedó quieta cubriéndose parcialmente con el kimono en sus manos. El hombre de pronto se mostró ante ella, Sakura se quedó asombrada ante el gran atractivo de aquella persona. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de cabellera color negro con destellos azules, una piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos profundos ojos ónix. Sakura despertó de su ensueño, al recordar que sólo se estaba cubriendo un poco de su cuerpo con su vestimenta y se ruborizó al instante, Sakura creyó ver cierto brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre que mantenía una expresión seria, pero probablemente lo había imaginado o… tal vez a pesar de la penumbra había notado su rubor y más de lo que ella quería dejar ver –Ve… -Sakura rápidamente se ocultó tras unas rocas, al parecer… ése hombre había podido leer sus pensamientos y eso no le gustaba – Y no intentes escapar, es peligroso –escuchó ella. A pesar de su seriedad, se notaba que era un hombre "bueno"

A los pocos minutos, Sakura salió de entre las rocas y observó al hombre que yacía recostado en una de las piedras con los ojos cerrados. ¿Estaría dormido? Sakura se aproximó hacia él y acercó su rostro con curiosidad, la luz de la luna golpeaba en su rostro y lo hacía ver aún más hermoso. El hombre abrió de pronto los ojos y ella retrocedió.

-Eh… lo siento, pensé que dormías –el joven soldado le observó con detenimiento.

-¿Es natural? –Sakura lo miro confusa –Tu cabello…

-Oh, sí así es. –ella tomo un mechón de cabello y lo observó ruborizada, no sabía por qué, pero le había gustado que lo notara – Al parecer no acostumbra a llamar de "usted" a personas que no conoce. Usted es…

-Sasuke Uchiha y raramente utilizo ése tipo de expresiones o el uso de honoríficos, sólo con algunas personas.

-Me parece que insinúa que yo no merezco su respeto –Sakura de pronto recordó algo-¿Usted…usted es el Capitán de las Fuerzas del Emperador? –Sasuke asintió.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre mí?

-Oh, mi padre me hablado sobre usted. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura –dijo sonriente.

-Ya veo, una Haruno. Eres una de las hijas de aquel consejero...

-He escuchado mucho sobre sus hazañas, debe ser emocionante estar en batallas, conocer muchos lugares, salvar a las personas…

-No hay nada que admirar en las batallas, para conseguir cosas, he asesinado a muchas personas.

-Supongo que tiene razón –dijo ella seriamente –A mí me gustaría viajar al menos, ir a un lugar dónde pueda ser yo misma y no tenga que cumplir con lo que desea mi padre –suspiró –Tengo que cumplir las obligaciones de una buena esposa, lo cual se centra prácticamente en tener hijos y criarlos.

-Hmp… -se hizo produjó un silencio entre ellos -¿Y tú esposo sabe que vienes aquí?

-Oh, no, aún no estoy casada. Y no vengo a menudo aquí, simplemente quería relajarme un poco y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Una mujer no debería de salir en medio de la noche –expresó él –Te acompañaré hasta un lugar seguro.

-Eh… gracias, Uchiha-sama –dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia, ocultando su sonrojo –Sé que no me comporto de una forma tan educada, pero estoy aprendiendo.

-Hmp –dijo él comenzando a avanzar delante de ella –Esta bien si me llamas Sasuke –él se preguntó a sí mismo por qué estaba teniendo tanta confianza con ella. A pesar de que parecía de ésas mujeres que tienen necesidad por hablar de todo y era molesta, en realidad no lo era del todo, en realidad, le agradaba a pesar de que se habían conocido hace muy poco.

-¿De verdad? –dijo ella algo ilusionada. Sakura observó que las luces ya iluminaban el camino –Estaré bien desde aquí.

-Hmp –emitió él –Buenas noches –dijo él haciendo un asentimiento.

-Buenas noches –se inclinó un poco. Y así fue como se despidieron.

Al día siguiente, a Sakura la llevaron al Palacio ahí se encontraría con la Emperatriz Hinata, ellas habían sido grandes amigas hasta que Hinata fue llevada a casarse con Neji, ella simplemente pedía no encontrarse con él. Pero ella sabía, que la llevaban exactamente a eso… para que se acercará al emperador.

-¡Hinata-sama! -gritó Sakura al verla e hizo una inclinación ante ella.

-Sakura, tu no debes usar ése honorífico conmigo. Somos amigas -Sakura le sonrió y observó su abultado vientre de seis meses.

-Que grande... -acarició el vientre de su amiga.

-Jeje... sí. Ya pronto nacerá... ¿Qué te parece si damos una caminata? -sonrió Hinata mientras hacía una señal a sus sirvientes de que no la acompañaran. Ellas charlaban sobre trivialidades, Sakura no estaba segura si decirle sobre el hecho de que Neji estaba interesado en ella, no sabría cómo lo tomaría. Caminaban entre los pasillos del palacio cuando cruzaron cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, ahí se escuchaban gritos de órdenes, golpes y algún otro ruido metálico. Entonces ahí fue dónde lo vio, Sasuke Uchiha, él estaba totalmente sudado, entrenando con una katana y sin algo que cubriese sus perfectos pectorales, Sakura se ruborizó al verlo y se quedó como piedra cuando él la miró, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Sasuke y el resto de los soldados hicieron una reverencia ante la presencia de ambas mujeres. Hinata hizo una señal en forma de saludo y otra para que continuaran con su entrenamiento.

-Veo que está interesada en los soldados, Sakura-san –escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Hinata y Sakura se giraron ante ésa persona, los soldados se detuvieron nuevamente e hicieron una reverencia mayor ante aquel hombre. Después de las indicaciones todos se levantaron. Estaban en presencia de Hyuuga Neji, el emperador. Su traje color negro denotaba elegancia y exquisitez de las telas, dragones grabados de color oro, en su espalda estaba el símbolo de la familia real y una cinta color blanco sujetaba su cabello largo oscuro mientras que algunos mechones quedaban sueltos en su frente - ¿Cómo está su familia?

-Eh… muy bien, Hyuuga-sama.

-¡Uchiha! –Sasuke se acercó e inmediatamente se hincó ante aquel hombre, Sakura creyó ver que él había fruncido el ceño con furia – Sasuke, ¿Podrías hacer una demostración de tus grandes habilidades? –Sasuke asintió y se levantó y llamó a uno de los soldados: Naruto, un joven muy atractivo, su cabello rubio y ojos celestes combinaban a la perfección. Sakura miró a Hinata ruborizarse antes esto, Neji también pareció notarlo pero sólo frunció el ceño y volvió su vista a los contrincantes. Naruto y Sasuke hicieron una reverencia, cada uno con una katana. Entonces comenzó el combate, ambos eran muy hábiles y Sakura supuso que el primero que fallara un movimiento sería el perdedor. Y así fue, en un momento Naruto perdió el equilibrio y en ése momento Sasuke se dirigió hacia él, ¿No iba a matarlo, o sí? Se preguntaba la pelirrosa asustada, ¿Se supone que era un combate amistoso, no? Ella estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando de un momento a otro Sasuke se detuvo y ayudó a levantarse a Naruto, éste cruzo una mirada que Sakura no pudo descifrar con Hinata - ¿Por qué te detuviste Sasuke? – dijo Neji molesto, las mujeres lo observaron aterrorizadas.

Sería un total desperdicio de poder de combate para nuestras fuerzas si yo asesinase a Naruto y menos en un combate como éste –dijo él seriamente, sosteniéndole la mirada al Hyuuga, Sasuke sabía mejor que nadie del amor sincero que había entre la Emperatriz y Naruto, sabía que eso hacía enfurecer al Hyuuga y además cómo se atrevía a pedirle que matara a su amigo.

-Sasuke, debes cumplir con mis órdenes siempre, te estoy dando demasiado y deberías agradecerme…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo matarle –Sasuke se inclinó – Le pido que le perdone la vida –expresó seriamente –Tome la mía si es necesarito.

-Déjalo, Sasuke. Hazlo –dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba la espada y Sasuke sólo lo observaba.

-Neji-sama, por favor –rogó Hinata al borde de las lágrimas, sujetando el brazo de su marido.

-Guarda silencio… Tanto tú como yo sabemos por qué quieres salvarle. Ahora… ¡Vete de aquí! –Sakura sintió que ya odiaba al Hyuuga, era arrogante y déspota.

-Neji-sama. Yo comparto la idea de Uchiha-sama, no creo que sea bueno derramar sangre en vano y creo que debería ser más cuidadoso con su esposa, está esperando a su hijo – el Hyuuga puso atención en Sakura y le dirigió una mirada tan fría y extraña, que le asustó. ¿Deseo?

-Está bien, sólo porque hoy tenemos la presencia de nuestra invitada… - dijo esto de forma sugerente, Hinata miró a su esposo con confusión, ¿Sería que estuviera interesado en Sakura? ¡Ella era su amiga! Tendría que hablar con él, pero de seguro no le haría caso, su opinión no contaba para Neji Hyuuga. A veces parecía despreciarla demasiado, sobre todo por su amor hacia Naruto. Sasuke también notó el tono en que el Hyuuga pronunció aquello y se molestó – Vámonos –dijo el Hyuuga comenzando a avanzar y tras él las dos mujeres, Sakura dirigió una mirada a Sasuke y le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano, él sólo le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Sasuke pensó que si el Hyuuga estaba o no interesado en Sakura, lo mejor sería moverse rápido.

-Sasuke… ¿Te gusta ésa joven, verdad? –dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba hacia él – Deberías apresurarte o Neji te la quitará… Tal y como me sucedió a mí.

-Naruto –Sasuke observó la tristeza en los ojos de Naruto – Ese maldito ya disfruto demasiado –dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-No va a parar hasta matarme… Por cierto gracias, Sasuke. Eres mi amigo pero no te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

-Idiota –dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás los insultos del rubio. Sasuke se dijo que debería tener paciencia, Neji no sabría lo que se esperaba. Su maldita familia ya le había quitado mucho, además sabía que el Emperador seguramente quería a Sakura sólo para una cosa y eso no se lo iba a permitir nunca. Además quitarle algo al Hyuuga, le traería una satisfacción enorme.


	2. Chapter 2 Objetivos

**Hola**

**Muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar fics u.u **

**Ahora me estoy dando algo de tiempo(ya que ahora lo tengo) para actualizar más rápidamente y eso es bueno xD **

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE:  
><strong>

**_Reemplacé el Documento del Primer Capítulo, no hubo mucho cambio en la historia pero sería mejor si lo leyerán. Tenía demasiados errores._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno contestaré aquí los Reviews:<strong>

**yuko-san: Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado. :3**

**musashina: Un poco tarde la conti, sorry. Muchas gracias. **

**Andrea: Me alegra conocer tu opinión y no me molestó para nada. Al contrario me gustó bastante tu comentario. Sakura actúa así precisamente porque no tiene interés en ésa educación que le han dado y Sasuke se abrió a ella, por la confianza que le inspiró, algo que deseaba yo. En cuanto a las expresiones, cuando volví a leer el capítulo me di cuenta de que sí estaba utilizando un lenguaje no adecuado para la época, creo que como siempre he hecho fics que se desarrollan más en esta época, quería intentar algo nuevo. Te agradezco bastante por tu comentario, que me ha ayudado bastante para darme cuenta de los errores, espero ir corrigiendo poco a poco é y espero que puedas seguir leyendo. **

**edniiitahhh: Muchas gracias. Respecto a la duda: No, Naruto no está casado con Hinata. Hinata está casada con Neji. ;)**

**AkameChan5: Sí, Neji la quiere para éso y porque digamos que le interesa, al menos físicamente por ahora. Haha, ya veremos que hará Sasuke. Gracias por tu review :3**

**Ikamari: Haha Yo también amo ésas historias :D Siento la tardanza, Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Mitorolas: Muchísimas gracias :D Se me ocurrió esta historia cuando estaba viendo una serie ambientada en la antigua China, pero me puse a pensar en el pasado de Japón, así que decidí ambientarla ahí. **

**Citrus-Gi: En este capítulo sabrás sobre el embarazo xD y pronto aún más sobre éso. Sí, yo también quiero que Sasuke actúe ya. xDMuchas gracias.  
><strong>

**Lydie haley: Muchas gracias, ¡Que viva el SasuSaku! **

**rwtamagic80: Me agrada que te parezca original mi historia. :3 Muchas gracias por el review.**

**akyraa: Sí, tengo algo de... vida social xD haha En fin, si ya tenía muy abandonados mis fics, principalmente por la escuela, este semestre fué de muerte pero pues finalmente todo valió la pena. x.x Muchas gracias por pasarte por mis fics. Espero que esta conti satisfaga tus expectativas, también. **

**_Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que han puesto este fic a favoritos o me han agregado a sus autores favoritos :D Y sobre todo por leerlo._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Objetivos. <strong>

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue enviada nuevamente al Palacio por sus padres, expresándole su deseo porque logrará un avance en su favor. Su madre le dijo:

"_Si no consigues un esposo lo más pronto posible que no sea el Emperador, tendrás que casarte con él. Mientras tanto tienes que seguir intentándolo con el Emperador, que siempre será la mejor opción. Si no lo haces habrá gente que pagará, empezando por Shizune, ya sabes cómo es tu padre. _

_Sakura, has tenido demasiada libertad toda tu vida. Eres una Haruno y a pesar de ello, te comportas como si nunca hubieras sido educada como toda una Señorita. Es momento de que madures y cumplas con el deber de toda mujer"_

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dirigido su padre ésa mañana, Sakura no quería conquistar al esposo de su amiga y menos porque era una persona que detestaba. Había conversado con Hinata toda la mañana pero ahora se encontraba frente a Neji junto con ella.

-Hinata, déjanos a solas. Necesito tratar un asunto de gran importancia – expresó Neji una vez que se sitúo en aquel "trono" mientras ambas mujeres estaban frente a él, hincadas, observándole. Hinata apretó los puños, pero hizo una reverencia ante él y se marchó con gran desconfianza. Bueno, finalmente Sakura era una mujer inteligente para no permitir ningún avance de Neji…. Por su parte no había problema… pero Neji era otro caso. Neji sonrió ante el poder que ejercía sobre Hinata, ella se merecía eso y más, lo había deshonrado, él sabía que ése engendro dentro de su esposa no era suyo, pero ya tenía algunas ideas para cuando aquella criatura llegara al mundo. Pero ahora había algo más importante, observó a Sakura, quién lo miraba expectante. Su cabello largo color rosa caía por su espalda y enmarcaba parte de su rostro, sus ojos color jade estaban radiantes y mostraban la pureza que aún residía en ella, su figura ligeramente enmarcada por un kimono de un rosa más oscuro que el de su cabello, adornado con pequeñas "sakuras" en él y finalmente un tenue maquillaje que hacía que principalmente sus labios lucieran tentadores. Como había deseado que ella fuera su mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su familia había decidido que Hinata sería la esposa más adecuada, que equivocados estaban. Sakura se sonrojó ante la mirada del Hyuuga sobre ella –Sakura-san, debe disculparme, pero no he podido detener mi mirada, ya que hoy usted luce bellísima –expresó Neji mientras se acercaba y le tomaba las manos.

-Muchas gracias, Neji-sama. Usted también luce muy elegante –sonrió nerviosamente, pero en el fondo con ganas de abofetearlo. Se estremeció cuando el Hyuuga acarició su rostro.

-Quisiera admirarte día a día, observarte cada vez que te levantaras a mi lado y sonrieras únicamente para mí… Eso me haría inmensamente feliz, tú serías una esposa apropiada. No me imagino cuantos hombres ya habrán puesto sus ojos en ti –Neji colocó un dedo sobre el labio inferior de Sakura, nunca la había besado y ése parecía el momento perfecto, sin nadie observando. Sakura era un manojo de nervios, si bien Neji era un hombre muy interesante, odiaba su forma de ser. No estaba interesada en él de ésa forma y mucho menos después de conocer en persona a Sasuke Uchiha. Neji acercó peligrosamente su rostro hacia ella, Sakura se sobresaltó y se puso aún más en alerta. Aquello no iba bien y más aún cuando el Emperador trató de acortar las distancias. De pronto una de las puertas que daban a la cámara principal se abrió y apareció una mujer rubia, era muy hermosa, su kimono era largo y color púrpura, sus ojos agua marina y en sus brazos un bebé lloraba, el cual tenía algunos rubios cabellos. Hizo una reverencia.

-Perdóneme, Hyuuga-sama –dijo ella, mientras Neji se separaba lentamente de Sakura, maldiciendo en su interior. Ella observó ceñuda a Sakura, al parecer otra mujer más y ella cada vez más rezagada. Desde que Neji supo que estaba embarazada, no se había acercado más a ella y muy pocas veces le dirigía una palabra, ahora deparaba su atención en Temari , quien amaba en secreto a Shikamaru, uno de los hombres más inteligentes de todos los tiempos; pero al parecer ya había alguien más en la vida del Emperador. En ocasiones, él sólo deparaba atención en su hijo, pero el pequeño nunca llegaría a heredar lo mismo que el hijo de Hinata y eso la molestaba, aunque no podría luchar contra ello. Tenía que al menos permanecer como su segunda mujer, quería algo adecuado para ella y su hijo – Es que es hora de que usted viera a Nawaki –Sakura observó a la bella consorte y a su pequeño, pero que horrible hombre era Neji.

-No se preocupe Neji-sama. Yo ya tenía que retirarme. Discúlpeme. –Hizo una reverencia ante ambos – Hasta pronto, Neji-sama y…

-Yamanaka Ino-respondió fríamente.

-Ino-sama… Hasta pronto –Neji quiso detenerla, pero no lo hizo, tenía tiempo de todas formas.

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería seguir con ésta farsa, no podría si quiera imaginarse si tendría que intimar con ése hombre. De pronto Sakura cayó al suelo al chocar con algo o mejor dicho alguien al cual no pudo mover ni un centímetro. De pronto sintió un brazo colocarse en su espalda y otra sujetarla de la mano derecha para ayudarle a erguirse.

-Discúlpeme, Haruno-san –dijo una voz masculina. Sakura no subió la mirada, reconociendo aquella voz y se limpió las lágrimas – No pensé que le había herido tanto.

-No, no es eso. Lo siento, yo no debí de correr de ésa forma –dijo Sakura, alzando la vista – Sasuke-sama, me alegro tanto de verle.

-Sasuke…

-Eh… sí, Sasuke-kun –sonrió, él observó los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados debido al llanto.

-¿Está todo bien? - Sakura volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo.

-No es necesario que se preocupe por ello…

-Hmp – Sasuke observó a lo lejos a Ino que salía de la Cámara principal del Emperador junto a su pequeño hijo, completamente furiosa. ¿Sería aquello lo que había herido a Sakura? ¿Estaría interesada en Neji? Inconscientemente frunció el ceño. Quería preguntarle, pero había algo que le frenaba si bien la primera vez que se conocieron sintió cierta confianza ante esta mujer, al parecer había resultado tan básica como las demás, siempre buscando el "mejor postor", no supo por qué de cierto modo se sentía traicionado y decepcionado. La voz de Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo está su amigo? ¿Uzumaki-san? – preguntó de pronto Sakura, ante la silenciosa y analítica mirada que Sasuke le dirigía.

-Estará bien. Debo irme. – dijo fríamente haciendo una ligera reverencia, mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los pasillos.

-Espere… -dijo Sakura sujetándole de la túnica color azul que portaba – Por favor –Sasuke la observó – Yo… quería agradecer su ayuda por lo del otro día, quería…

No tiene que darme nada –dijo él. Sakura apretó con más fuerza la túnica y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sasuke-kun… -abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo y soltó la túnica de Sasuke, al ver la fría mirada de él sobre ella –Nada… -Sasuke enarcó una ceja –Hasta luego –comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. _¿Qué__le__pasa__ahora?,_se preguntó él. Sakura comenzó a caminar, al ser un noble, no acostumbraba a salir del territorio del Palacio, a menos que hiciera una de sus escapadas. Le gustaba la ciudad, pero siempre le advertían que no era lo adecuado. La gente era interesante y podrías encontrar un sinfín de objetos maravillosos, aunque deseara ir más allá… pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Caminó por el pasillo, rodeado de hermosos árboles de cerezos. Como de costumbre, iba a intentar salir de ahí, pero pensó que si hacía eso y su padre se enteraba podría lastimar a Shizune. Pensó en lo inmadura que se estaba comportando, Shizune siempre hacía todo lo posible para que ella estuviera alegre y la dotaba de diversos conocimientos, pero también de la forma en la cual una joven como ella debería de comportarse. No podía ser egoísta. Varios hombres habían intentado cortejarla, pero ella les había rechazado y justo ahora necesitaba a alguno de ellos, aunque le asustaba, ya que no conocía a ningún hombre lo suficiente y no quería conocerlos; aunque ya no tenía opción, por lo que decidió regresar.

Ya entrada la noche, Sasuke había sido informado de que habían ciertos rumores acerca de un posible ataque al Emperador, la gente no sabía aún quienes eran, ni quién los comandaba. Si se lo imaginaran… Él estaba sentado mientras leía algunos reportes y órdenes por escrito del Emperador a la luz de unas farolas que iluminaban tenuemente la estancia.

-Sasuke-sama –dijo un hombre entre las sombras.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes, Juugo? –preguntó al hombre

-Hemos estado reclutando a muy buenos soldados, pero aún no los suficientes ni el suficiente armamento para nuestro cometido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran los preparativos?

-Mmm… yo creo que al menos seis meses.

-Es demasiado tiempo… -respondió fríamente –Les doy cuatro meses.

-Pero… -Juugo –Esta bien, Uchiha-sama-hizo una reverencia y retiró.

-Eres demasiado estricto, Sasuke –dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de madera, colocando sus pies sobre él.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó Sasuke molesto e incómodo.

-Está bien, está bien –expresó el rubio mientras bajaba los pies.

-Y tú sabes mejor que nadie que si muestro algo de debilidad mis enemigos lo aprovecharían para poder danzar… claro, sobre mi cadáver –dijo mientras se recargaba en el asiento y entrelazaba sus manos –Pensé que habrías aprendido algo de estar en el ejército, imbécil.

-Y tú eres un idiota –dijo Naruto molesto –Sasuke…-se puso serio -¿Realmente crees que tengamos éxito? Si perdemos...

-No lo haremos, por eso todo debe de estar preparado hasta entonces tanto física como mentalmente –se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana –No te forzaré a pelear, Naruto. Pero quiero que comprendas la gravedad de esta situación.

-Neji tiene a muchas personas poderosas de su lado.

-La mayoría son cobardes que pueden comprarse fácilmente, pero admito que al mismo tiempo son personas de las que hay que cuidarse porque nunca se sabe en qué momento pueden levantar la espada por ti o hacia ti –dijo Sasuke y se giro hacia él, después colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto –Además, ¿No quieres salvar a Hinata y al hijo que espera? No te atrevas a decir que no es tuyo, porque yo estoy seguro de que lo es –Naruto apretó los puños –No quiero torturarte, pero simplemente quiero que decidas… no, que estés completamente seguro de que esto es lo que quieres –Sasuke volvió a su lugar –Pelees o no, yo continuaré y te traeré a Hinata, lo prometo. Tú sabes mis razones de sobra.

-¿Y qué pasa con la mujer que conociste el otro día? ¿Haruno, no? ¿No te gustaría llevar una vida tranquila con ésa mujer? No tienes que arriesgarte por mi causa –dijo él –Aún tienes la oportunidad de llevar una vida plena –Sasuke se puso aún más serio.

-A pesar de que considero a Haruno-san una mujer hermosa, diferente a muchas de las que he conocido y que me interesa… desgraciadamente, mi conciencia no me permite quedarme a vivir así –cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa –Aunque admito que uno de mis planes es desposarla.

-Piensas dejarle viuda tan pronto –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No pienso morir, además… Neji tiene interés en ella también, así que si voy a llevar a cabo mi plan, ella también está involucrada en esto…-sonrió maliciosamente –Y me contó que sus padres está interesado en que contraiga matrimonio pronto. Escuché rumores de que su padre se ha decepcionado con sus hijas, porque el esposo de una de ellas ha perdido su fortuna y la otra no ha tenido descendencia a pesar de estar casada desde hace mucho, por lo que queda ella. Se siente viejo y asustado porque no hay garantía de que después de que él muera alguien se haga responsable adecuadamente de su fortuna y el honor de su familia.

-Por lo que podríamos decir que todo está a tu favor en muchos aspectos –Naruto suspiró.

-Recuperaré el poder y honor de mi familia, tendré una esposa adecuada, una gran riqueza y además seguramente descendencia –sonrió con satisfacción –Y por supuesto, yo ganaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustaría saber que piensan.<strong>

**¿Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Pasado

_**Hola **_

_**Siento el retraso.**_

_**Conti! Espero que les guste. **_

_**Muchas gracias por los comments, favs o alerts. Me ayudan mucho para seguir.**_

_**¿Verdad que Neji si queda como un antagonista? xD haha**_

_**No he había tenido mucha inspiración... ni tiempo ToT Sorry **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III. Pasado.<strong>

Hinata observaba hacia el techo mientras observaba el lugar vacío a su lado y acarició su abultado vientre, Neji raramente pasaba una noche con ella… desde eso.

_Hinata estaba dando un paseo cerca del enorme lago que se encontraba en su hogar, era de noche y por lo tanto las luciérnagas ya estaban haciendo su aparición. Ésa noche era demasiado oscura, ya que era día de luna nueva y la única luz provenía desde el hermoso edificio a sus espaldas, tradicional, pero que destacaba la abundancia de la riqueza Hyuuga._

_-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata sonriendo ante la llegada del atractivo hombre rubio, quién portaba una gran armadura metálica y al mismo tiempo se quitaba el casco. _

_-Hinata –sonrió al verla. A ella se le salieron las lágrimas mientras corría a abrazarlo fuertemente –Me alegro de verte, te extrañe mucho –dijo respondiendo al abrazo con la misma intensidad. _

_-Yo también me alegro mucho, temía por ti –se retiró las lágrimas –Me asusté mucho cuando supe que tú y Sasuke-kun iban a marcharse para combatir. Estaba tan preocupada que…_

_-Shh…-silencio Naruto –Ya estoy aquí –él recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la chica y suspiró mientras besaba su mejilla. Hinata rió ante esto pero se apartó un poco de él._

_-Naruto-kun tengo algo que decirte…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Debemos irnos de aquí… lo más pronto posible –él la observó confuso –sé que estoy siendo atrevida pero no veo otra forma… Si Neji se entera, él…_

_-Espera, tranquila… -dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros. Hinata tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre. Él la observó confundido al inicio, pero después comprendió y ensanchó los ojos sin retirar su mano. Él miró hacia allí y luego hacia sus ojos –Nadie tiene que enterarse, mucho menos Neji –ella asintió –No te angusties, lo conseguiremos… pero tengo que decirte que… ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! –dijo antes de besar sus labios. Hinata se ruborizó ante el acto, pero también correspondió tiernamente al beso de Naruto. _

_-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó una voz masculina, ellos se apartaron asustados. Naruto se quedó frente a Hinata mientras ambos observaban a un enfurecido Neji quién los miraba con el ceño fruncido._

Si tal vez hubiera sido más fuerte para resistir su amor por Naruto, no estarían en esta situación, ni Naruto ni su bebé tendrían problemas. Pero ella lo amaba infinitamente. Cómo deseaba haber sido la esposa de Naruto, pero las cosas no eran así…y ella lo sabía. Escuchó a Neji entrar a sus aposentos, él la observó fríamente y sin dirigirle una mirada, él se preparó para recostarse a su lado, ella sabía que él sólo hacia eso para aparentar que estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de su esposa; aunque ella sabía que si fuera por él, ella podría perder a su bebé.

-Mi señor… -dijo ella irguiéndose, mientras que él simplemente permaneció acostado dándole la espalda -¿Podría hablarle de algo importante?

-Estoy cansado… -respondió cortante. Ella simplemente lo observó tristemente y se resignó recostándose a su lado para intentar conciliar el sueño.

-Está bien, le dejaré descansar.

_Se observaba a un niño de unos ocho años, cabello color negro y ojos ónix caminando, tambaleándose y respirando agitadamente, en sus ojos podían observarse sus lágrimas. Se desplomó en el suelo, mientras sucumbía ante el dolor de su costado, donde tenía una profunda herida de la cual emanaba sangre y además tenía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda. Sintió como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre él, una a una, hasta que se volvieron incontables. Se levantó con dificultad y observó a lo lejos como las llamas que devoraban los edificio, poco a poco comenzaban a ser apagadas por la lluvia. _

_Padre…Madre… lo siento… -apretó la tierra entre sus dedos con furia mientras volvía el rostro hacia el suelo. _

_Sasuke Uchiha… Oh, no puede ser… -escuchó una voz masculina y pasos hacia él, sintió como lo levantaban y corrían junto con él –Todo estará bien…- Después de eso todo se volvió negro._

Sasuke se irguió precipitadamente del árbol en el que se encontraba recostado, descansando. Ésos sueños, le hacían revivir sus peores pesadillas… que no eran del todo un sueño, no, era real. Golpeó fuertemente el árbol. El no quería recordar eso.

Ino se encontraba arropando a su bebé a su lado en el futón, mientras que otra rubia de coletas y ojos verdes se encontraba recostada y bordaba una nueva cobija para el bebé.

-¿No es hermoso cuando duerme? –preguntó Temari observando al pequeño en brazos de la otra rubia.

-Lo sé –Ino sonrió, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bebé y los pequeños cabellos color castaño oscuro de su cabeza –Temari, ¿Qué crees qué pase con nosotros ahora que Hinata-sama está en estado? Neji raramente viene a visitarlo, es cómo si no significara nada para él.

-Hmmm…. La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Hoy… lo vi a punto de besar a una mujer… una mujer que no era Hinata-sama –dijo furiosamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién era?

-No lo sé, pero siento que ya la he visto antes. Estoy segura de que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero… -Ino suspiró.

-¿Cómo era?

-No pude observarla muy bien, pero era una mujer de cabello color rosa.

-¿Rosa? Qué extraño.

-Como sea, si no hacemos algo…

-Ino, tú ya sabes para qué fuiste traída aquí. Ni tú ni yo tenemos la oportunidad de aspirar algo más que esto–Temari dejó el bordado y fue a apagar las últimas farolas– Para mí, entre más tiempo esté lejos, mejor.

-¡Temari!

-No importa que sea el Emperador…yo nunca he sentido nada por él. Con el Emperador Neji nunca ha habido más que esto.

-Parece que te has resignado.

-No es eso. Sé que tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones si es requerido.

-¿Y Shikamaru?

-Ya sabes sobre mi situación con él…Y que hice esto para salvarlo -Temari sonrió tristemente–Simplemente agradezco haber encontrado alguien que me ame tanto a pesar de cualquier cosa. ¿Y qué me dices de ése hombre? ¿Sasuke se llamaba o algo así? ¿Por qué aceptaste al Emperador?

-Sasuke… él nunca se interesó en mí y dudo mucho que lo haga ahora...-dijo Ino tristemente.

Al día siguiente, Sakura estaba en una de las habitaciones de su casa, portaba un kimono color azul, adornado con flores blancas y su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta con un moño color rosa. Frente a ella se ubicaba un juego del té, del cual bebía un poco. Estaba sola mientras percibía el incienso en el ambiente. Se puso de pie y se colocó en medio de aquella habitación prácticamente vacía, lo sería si no hubiera más que algunos cuadros que adornaban las paredes y algunas farolas iluminando el la habitación, que a pesar de ser de día, sin ellas…todo estaría completamente oscuro. Tomo el listón azulado que ataba su cabello y comenzó a danzar, algo que le encantaba pero no tanto como cantar, pero no frente a las personas. Movía el listón a su alrededor, mientras hacía movimientos lentos y elegantes, dando vueltas o simplemente extendiendo las manos delicadamente.

-Sakura-chan… -dijo Shizune sonriendo y mirándola con cariño, Sakura se ruborizó al ser descubierta y se detuvo.

-Eh… Shizune-san. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó nerviosamente.

-Solamente quería avisarle que ha llegado un presente para usted –dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita de color rojo, adornada con aves de color dorado.

-¿Quién ha enviado esto?

-Al parecer el regalo de uno de sus enamorados –sonrió Shizune. Sakura abrió la cajita y observó el hermoso adorno para el cabello, dos broches en forma de ave de color dorado con una piedra de color verde como su ojo –Son muy bellos. También le llegó esto –dijo entregándole una carta.

**_Sakura_**

**_Si me permite llamarle por su nombre, espero que acepte este obsequio de mi parte. Cuando los vi, pensé en usted inmediatamente y en lo perfecta que luciría con ellos._**

**_Espero que usted, los acepte. _**

**_Neji._**

Sakura leyó el nombre de Neji y se sintió triste, pero se convenció que no debería de hacer un drama de todo esto y miró a Shizune frente a ella, lo cual le hizo sentirse culpable ante tal pensamiento.

-Sí, son muy bellos –sonrió falsamente, esperando que Shizune no lo notara –Que manden mi gratitud al Emperador, por favor –Shizune asintió y salió del lugar, mientras que Sakura simplemente observaba la cajita que tenía en sus manos.

Neji se encontraba sentado, leyendo atentamente los documentos sobre asuntos de Estado que estaban frente a él, al parecer habían comenzado a esparcirse rumores sobre un grupo que planeaba su derrocamiento, que tontos, por supuesto no iba a permitírselos.

-Mi Señor… -habló Hinata haciendo una reverencia -¿Podría hablar con usted? –él frunció el ceño y dejó los documentos.

-Está bien, te escucho–hablando de forma sarcástica.

-Quería hablarle de Sakura Haruno –dijo ella nerviosamente y haciendo ésa peculiar acción de juguetear con los dedos cuando estaba nerviosa –Neji afiló la mirada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – _Cinismo_, pensó Hinata.

-Quería saber… si está interesado en ella.

-Hmp, puede ser… -sonrió maliciosamente –Aunque no veo el por qué algo como esto debería de interesarte.

-Ella es mi amiga y además… usted ya tiene a dos concubinas a sus servicios…y no lo considero…

-Espera –dijo el levantando su mano y caminó hacia ella, la miró directamente a los ojos –Hinata, tendré que dejarte en claro las cosas desde este momento… tú, no tienes el derecho para prohibirme con quién puedo o no estar y mucho menos el de reclamarme. ¿No fuiste tú quién me sustituyó por un simple soldado? –sonrió arrogantemente –Además recuerda quién eres…esposa mía.

-Por favor… -pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

-Retírate… tengo obligaciones que atender–dijo alejándose de ella y sentándose en su lugar de trabajo. Dentro de poco ya no tendría que preocupar ni por Hinata o ése bebé.

_Era una hermosa noche, iluminada por la luna y las estrellas. Era verano por lo que el ambiente era muy caluroso. En medio de la noche, una pequeña niña de cuatro años corría persiguiendo una pequeña luciérnaga, pero de pronto se detuvo y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno. _

_-¡Papá! ¡Mira qué hermoso! ¡Mira eso! –gritaba la niña hacia su padre, quién fumaba mientras la observaba sentado e impasible. El hombre miró hacia el cielo y observó un haz de luz atravesar el firmamento._

_-Es una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo._

_-¿Deseo?_

_-Antes de que desaparezca o no se cumplirá –la niña cerró los ojos y junto sus manos, pensando. El hombre observó perderse a la estrella y después volvió a observar a su hija. _

_-¿De verdad funciona? _

_-Es lo que dicen –dijo haciendo nuevamente un anillo de humo -¿No deberías acostarte ya? –Sakura sonrió. –Ven –Ella corrió y lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo. _

_-Papá… ¿Sabes cuál fue mi deseo? –dijo la niña comenzando a quedarse dormida._

_-Quiero que todos estemos juntos y felices para siempre…_

Por la tarde, Sakura se encontraba comiendo el delicioso platillo de pescado que Shizune le había preparado junto con su padre. No era común para ella comer a su lado, lo observaba, era un hombre cuyos años dejaban notarse por su cabello blanquecino pero tenía unos hermosos ojos jade, similares a los de ella y su piel era muy pálida; pero su rostro ya presentaba algunas arrugas. Su padre, a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, siempre había sido reconocido por ser una persona carismática, perfeccionista, inteligente, aunque algo estricto. Aunque últimamente su carácter se había vuelto más agrio, más frío.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Eh… no lo sé. Supongo que debe estar con alguna amiga.

-Hmp –su padre dio otro sorbo a su té –Ya veo –se hizo nuevamente otro silencio incómodo.

Se preguntó si realmente su cambio tenía relación con su madre. Shizune entró de pronto.

-Haruno-sama, ha llegado esto de parte del Emperador –el padre de Sakura se levantó y tomó el escrito para leerlo.

-El Emperador desea verte… -dijo sin más miramientos –quiere que le autorice cortejarte más abiertamente –Sakura lo miró sin salir de su asombro, que hombre tan más atrevido –Quiere invitarte a cenar en su Palacio… -él la observó –Tienes que asistir.

-Padre…

-Sakura, Neji es el Emperador y alguien de suma confianza para mi persona. He conocido a Neji desde que era un niño y siempre supe que sería alguien importante –suspiró –no es una persona tan desagradable como piensas. Insisto tanto porque sé que él te cuidará bien. Créeme que estoy seguro de que él te hubiera elegido, si su familia no lo hubiera obligado a desposar a Hinata.

_-Eso no me es de ayuda, padre_ –pensó –Esta bien, padre, iré.

-Muy bien.

Al llegar la noche, Sakura fue conducida por los pasillos del Palacio por una mujer joven de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas pequeñas. Neji ya le esperaba.

Sasuke estaba en la parte alta del Palacio, vigilando, cuando divisó la figura de dos mujeres, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que una de ésas mujeres tenía el cabello color rosa… ¿Sakura? ¿Qué hacía ella tan noche allí? Decidió ir a investigar.

Neji tenía el cabello desatado y sin la banda que solía usar en la frente, la cual mostraba un símbolo de color verde marcado en ésta. ¿Qué significaba? No lo sabía, tal vez podría preguntarle algún día. Maldita curiosidad. ¿Realmente Neji podía ser cómo lo describía su padre?

-Sakura-san –dijo Neji levantándose de su sitio en cuanto la vio –Estoy feliz de que haya aceptado mi ofrecimiento. Luce muy hermosa –Neji la observó con detenimiento, lo que hizo que Sakura se ruborizará –Veo que está usando el regalo que le obsequié –miró las pequeñas aves que adornaban el cabello atado de Sakura, sólo dejando parte de su flequillo libre. Tenía un kimono color verde oscuro, sin grandes adornos y bajo este tenía otra tela de color azul. Tenía un poco de maquillaje, que hacia resaltar principalmente sus labios. Él tocó una de las pequeñas aves.

-Sí, me gustan. Muchas gracias –Neji sonrió. La habitación estaba ligeramente iluminaba y había un gran banquete con grandes platillos. Él la invito a cenar con él. Sasuke se acercó a la habitación y trató de escuchar recargando su oreja sobre la madera sin hacer el menor ruido. Siguieron conversando sobre diferentes temas, pero nada que explicara el por qué Sakura estaba allí, aunque presentía que ya lo sabía de sobra.

-Me han contado que usted ha podido elaborar varios remedios para salvar personas e incluso curado las heridas de mucha gente –Sakura asintió.

-Siempre he estado interesada en ello y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo en el futuro.

-Me agrada eso, es bueno que se interese en otras cosas además de ser una buena esposa.

-Eh… creo que nunca he estado tan interesada en ésos temas…

-Seguramente…–Neji le sujetó la mano y la invitó a levantarse, abrió la puerta y observaron el hermoso lago frente a ellos, en el que se escuchaba el croar de las ranas de forma intermitente. Él acarició su mano - No ha encontrado al hombre adecuado para usted.

-No estoy segura de eso. Supongo que usted ya ha encontrado a la mujer adecuada… mi amiga, Hinata –Neji soltó la mano de Sakura y frunció el ceño. Se giró, dándole la espalda –Hinata es… -hizo una pausa –una buena mujer, pero… está lejos de ser la mujer indicada para mí –rió sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarle –Neji se relajó y se giró hacia ella nuevamente.

-No importa, Sakura… -dijo él seriamente –Sabe… me gustaría que usted fuera mi Emperatriz –ella lo observó seriamente.

-Creo que no debí venir aquí, le ruego me disculpe, pero debo irme –dijo ella girándose, él sujetó su mano.

-Siento mi atrevimiento, no quería que usted se sintiera incómoda –ella suspiró –Por favor, Sakura, quiero que se quede a mi lado…

-Neji-sama, yo…quería aclararlo todo desde este momento. Ya existe un hombre en mi vida y es el hombre con el cual deseo casarme –él se apartó y ella se armó de valor –Es por eso que… yo no puedo estar a su lado.

-Oh, yo no lo sabía. Pensé… que ahora mismo no había nadie más…

-Sí, lo siento –ella hizo una reverencia –es por eso que no puedo quedarme a su lado –ella se dio la vuelta y se preparó para irse.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Eh?

-¿De quién se trata?

-¿Por qué desea saberlo?

-No puedo permitirlo, no usted –él la tomó de los hombros –Usted no puede…

-Neji-sama –dijo ella asustada.

-Yo quiero que se quede a mi lado. No escogeré a nadie más que a ti, si usted se queda conmigo, prometo respetarle y hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por usted.

-Pero yo…Hinata es…

-Olvídela –Sakura se molestó mucho ante este comentario. ¿Cómo podía importarle tan poco Hinata? Este no podía ser el hombre que su padre decía conocer..

-Por favor, sé que usted puede darme una oportunidad, aunque no lo crea siempre he sentido algo por usted. Incluso cuando supe que usted tendría que irse lejos para ser instruida por varios años, nunca dejé de pensar en usted.

-Neji-sama… es que para mí… esto sería traicionar a mi mejor amiga y a mí misma. Por eso, por favor le pido, que termine todo esto aquí. No siga. Nuestros caminos son muy distintos ya, como para que puedan unirse.

-Sakura… -él de pronto, la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. Ella se asustó y casi estuvo a punto de gritar cuando él la recargó en la pared, encerrándola con su cuerpo. Él comenzó a besar su cuello.

-¡Neji-sama! –reprimió sujetándolo fuertemente de los brazos, apartándolo.

-¿No se da cuenta? ¿De lo que causa en mí? –dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos. -¡Nunca he estado interesado en Hinata! Usted es la única a quién siempre he deseado y no puedo dejarle ir así.

-Por favor, Neji-sama –dijo ella mientras sentía los labios de Neji dejando besos sobre su cuello. Él la sujetó más fuertemente a su cuerpo. Como pudo, Sakura logro soltarse y comenzó a correr por los pasillos. Definitivamente, ella no podía estar con Neji Hyuuga. De pronto algo la sujeto fuertemente de una mano y la introdujo en una habitación a oscuras. Una mano le impidió gritar, su espalda estaba contra el pecho de un hombre y eso la asustó aún más.

_Un jovencito de quince años se encontraba escuchando la exquisita melodía interpretada por medio de una flauta por una mujer alta de cabello color rojizo, cuyo nombre era Kushina, la madre de Naruto. La mujer se detuvo._

_-¿Desea que toque otra melodía para usted, Hyuuga-sama? –él asintió, pero cuando ella no comenzó a tocar -Oh, eres tú, Sakura-chan –él giró su rostro y observó a la jovencita de cabellera larga y ojos verdes frente a ellos –Mira, te has convertido en toda una mujer –dijo Kushina levantándose y observándola atentamente con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Kushina-sama, no diga ésas cosas –la jovencita se ruborizó_

_-Oh, Sakura-chan…Quiero presentarte al próximo Emperador: Neji Hyuuga –Sakura lo observó, él se ruborizó, ella hizo una reverencia._

_-Es un placer conocerle Hyuuga-sama. _

_-El placer es mío… -desde ése momento Neji había quedado prendado de la belleza de Sakura, tiempo después supo un poco más sobre ella e incluso algunas veces pudo conversarle, pero por supuesto… su familia escogió a Hinata como su esposa y no le permitieron estar con Sakura. Y por supuesto, el resultado era... que Hinata lo había engañado y que Sakura ahora ya estaba comprometida con alguien… ¿Por qué? _

Mientras tanto, Sakura trataba se soltarse, sus brazos estaban detrás de su espalda y su boca estaba tapada con una mano.

-Shh…estoy tratando de ayudarla, tranquila –susurró una voz masculina en su oído. Sakura reconoció la voz y se giró, entre la penumbra trató de distinguirlo sin éxito, pero supo quién era de inmediato –Prometa que no gritará y la ayudaré a salir de aquí –Sakura asintió y Sasuke la soltó. Ella respiró agitadamente – Siento haber sido brusco.

-Muchísimas gracias, Uchiha-sama –dijo haciendo una reverencia, él la observo fríamente entre la penumbra, simplemente distinguiendo su silueta–Oh, perdón. Sasuke-kun. Me es difícil llamarle de ésa forma. Pero, ¿Por qué me ayudo?

-Usted estaba huyendo del Emperador, ¿No?

-Sí. Pero se supone que usted es…

-Sí, pero eso no implica que acepte este tipo de actos. –El observó hacia la entrada y agudizo su oído -Nos quedaremos aquí un poco hasta que él se calme y la escoltaré a casa –ésa no era una petición, era una afirmación, una orden –Mientras tanto, supongo que podemos hablar…

-¿Eh?, no se preocupe. Yo puedo…

-Una mujer no debe ir sola y menos cuando es de noche. Demasiados peligros. Así que no discutamos sobre ellos –Sakura refunfuñó - ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-Él me pidió que viniera, pensé que tal vez podría intentarlo…

-¿El qué?

-Intentar que me agradara, que me interesara… pero creo que es algo imposible. No creo odiarlo, pero… creo que es mejor si ya no insistiera –ella tomo las dos aves que sujetaban su cabello y se los retiro, liberándolo. Él no pudo observar muy bien, debido a la oscuridad.

-Hmp.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, todo está más tranquilo.

-Vamos…

Salieron cuidadosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible que los delatara, de pronto se encontraron fuera del Palacio en caballo, Sakura estaba sentada detrás de él, abrazada a su cintura. Llegaron a casa de Sakura y observaron luz sólo en una de las habitaciones,

-Sasuke-kun, gracias –hizo una reverencia –De cierta forma usted siempre está salvándome –sonrió. Él simplemente se bajo del caballo.

-Sakura, ¿Tu padre aún desea que contraigas nupcias? –ella asintió, él se mantuvo impasible.

-Así es… pero si por él fuera… creo que ya hubiera hecho algo más para que esté con el Emperador.

-Hmp… ¿Podría venir...?

-¿Eh?

-A visitarle más a menudo… -Sakura rió.

-¿Sabe… es extraño que me pida algo cuando usted parece acostumbrado a dar órdenes?

-Hmp –el sonrió arrogantemente. Sasuke sujetó su muñeca y deposito algunos delicados besos sobre su mano, Sakura se ruborizó por completo, pero lo dejo seguir. Con la otra mano él sujetó un mechón de su cabello y lo acarició, subió su mano un poco más y alcanzó su mejilla. Soltó la otra mano de Sakura y la colocó en la otra mejilla de Sakura. Él admiró su rostro sonrojado y el brillo de sus ojos, entonces comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Sakura también acercó un poco más su rostro al de él, mientras que sus manos descansaban a sus costados. Sasuke rozó sus labios con los de ella, haciéndola suspirar. Entonces…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –ellos se separaron inmediatamente. Se trataba del padre de Sakura, quién los observaba inquisitivamente –Sería más apropiado si habláramos dentro de casa –El padre de Sakura se alejó, Sasuke y Sakura se observaron y entonces lo siguieron.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco un review? :3<strong>

**Emocionada: Porque después de tantos capítulos por fin Sasuke se está acercando a la batalla en el Manga. *-***


	4. Chapter 4 Sucesos Inesperados

**¡Hola!**

**Tiempo sin subir nada, lo siento. :/ **

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, fav's, alerts. Es muy bueno conocer su opinión.**

**Saludos. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Sucesos Inesperados.<strong>

Después de ése encuentro incómodo, Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados frente al Padre de Sakura, quién los observaba inquisitivamente. Después de un ligero silencio, el anciano casparreó.

-Me gustaría escuchar una buena explicación para toda esta situación –dijo el hombre mientras se cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-Señor Haruno, me disculpo por mi ofensa a su familia –hizo una reverencia –Ha sido mi culpa que todo este mal entendido haya ocurrido –Sakura observó a Sasuke, ella explicaría las cosas pero… realmente ella tampoco entendía el por qué Sasuke le había besado –Sakura y yo nos conocimos hace un tiempo y… me he enamorado de ella, por lo que quiero pedirle la mano de su hija –ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Sasuke no podía estar pidiendo eso, ¿Y si sólo lo decía para que su padre no pensará nada desagradable de ellos?

-Padre… -ella iba a decir, pero entonces Sasuke se irguió y la observó detenidamente, cómo darle a entender que todo se aclararía después-Lo lamento.

-Me hubiera gustado saber de su relación desde hace tiempo –se levantó –Levántense –se acercó a Sakura y tomo sus manos –Uchiha-sama, es usted el primer hombre que mi hija parece aceptar… -suspiró y le tendió una de las manos de Sakura. Sasuke sostuvo la mano de Sakura y su padre los soltó –Es por ello que omitiremos lo que sucedió esta noche y le permitiré cortejarle adecuadamente, siempre y cuando respete la dote de mi hija –él asintió –Me parece que ya es muy tarde, Sakura, escolta a Uchiha-sama-ella asintió aún sin habla.

Más tarde, hacia la entrada, Sakura caminó detrás de Sasuke aún sin saber cómo responder.

-Sakura… -él miró hacia el cielo, iluminado sólo por las estrellas. Ella despertó de su ensoñación y atendió al llamado –Sino desea seguir adelante con esto, será mejor que lo diga de una vez.

-Yo… -él extendió su brazo y tomó un trozo de su cabello acariciándolo -¿Realmente desea casarse conmigo? ¿Realmente siente algo por mí? –Suspiró –El tiempo que llevarnos de conocernos es corto. ¿Cómo podría usted enamorarse tan rápidamente de una persona?–él la observó seriamente.

-Dicen que son los hilos rojos del destino… tal vez…-ella cerró los ojos. Sujetó su dedo meñique.

-¿El hilo rojo del destino? –Sonrió –Podría ser…

-Sakura…no nos casaremos pronto…así que, tendremos tiempo para conocernos adecuadamente –soltó el mechón de su cabello y subió a su caballo -¿Entonces?

-Sí, quiero seguir con esto –él sonrió arrogantemente y se marchó.

Más tarde, Hinata estaba acostada, mientras observaba a Neji dar vueltas furiosamente en la habitación. No tenía valor para preguntarle, se sentía asustada y se giró fingiendo dormir. De pronto se desvistió furiosamente y se colocó las ropas para dormir, y se recostó al lado de Hinata dispuesto a descansar, la cual no se inmutó ante su cercanía. Se recostó y durmió pensando en cómo podría progresar con Sakura.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz y se bostezó estirando los brazos. Comenzó a cambiarse para salir cuando entró alguien precipitadamente en la habitación.

-¡Madre! –casi gritó cubriéndose.

-Oh lo siento, Sakura… -su madre sonrió -He escuchado que un apuesto hombre ha venido ayer a nuestra casa a desposarte–ella asintió mientras se erguía y enrollaba el obi color rosa en su cintura –Me parece una gran noticia, pero lo que más me sorprende es que tu le hayas aceptado. Sabía que este día llegaría, estoy tan orgullosa de ti –dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias, madre… -susurró Sakura, no acostumbrada a éste tipo de trato de parte de su ella.

-En fin –le soltó de pronto –Debo preparar el té, Ama-san e Inuzuka-san vendrán a visitarnos. Shizune, saldrá hoy, puedes salir si lo deseas con ella siempre y cuando tengas las precauciones necesarias. Es un hermoso día para hacerlo–dicho esto se marchó.

Sakura se levantó y abrió la puerta corrediza hacia el jardín, mientras admiraba los árboles de cerezo y el enorme lago que prácticamente rodeaba la casa. Dejó que el viento revoloteara sus cabellos y entonces recordó los acontecimientos de aquella noche y se ruborizó por completo mientras colocaba las manos en sus labios. Eso había sido realmente atrevido.

-Sakura-chan –escuchó que la llamaban.

-Shizune –sonrió hacia ella.

-Se ve… encantadora, alegre…-se acercó hacia ella.

-Lo estoy...-Sakura bajo la mirada, realmente adoraba a Shizune, ella era su verdadera madre. Shizune era mujer hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos prácticamente negros. Su cabello era corto, lo cual no era común en las mujeres de esta era.

-¿Vendrá conmigo el día de hoy? –sonrió.

- Por supuesto.

Mientras tanto Sasuke caminaba por las abarrotadas calles del pueblo, junto a Karin quien compraba diversos comestibles. Cada cierto período de tiempo, el le acompañaba a hacer diversas compras para sus necesidades. Karin era una las pocas personas que Sasuke realmente apreciaba. En un principio, ella siempre trataba de que Sasuke se enamorará de ella, pero había fracasado. Con el tiempo, aumentó la confianza entre ellos a tal punto que Sasuke la consideraba una hermana y alguien a quién debía proteger. Ya que no podía corresponder a su amor, al menos pasaba tiempo con ella y se aseguraba de que tuviera lo necesario.

Sasuke caminaba indiferente de la atención que atraía por parte de las mujeres que lo observaban y algunas desviaban la mirada ante la presencia de Karin. De pronto, ella se alejó un poco de Sasuke para admirar un objeto en específico.

-Es bellísimo… -sonrió ilusionadamente Karin hacia un kimono color rojo con mariposas bordadas en él. El dependiente tomó le mostró la tela, y ella lo apreció más detenidamente.

-¿Cuántos kimonos tienes, Karin? –preguntó Sasuke con una mueca.

-Aún no tengo lo suficientes –rió, él simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el dependiente para pagar.

-Aunque no lo crea, he trabajado un poco… no le permitiré pagarlo.

-No me habías contado sobre ello… -Karin se encogió de hombros, él frunció el ceño –No podré depender todo el tiempo de ti –él la miró fríamente –No te preocupes, no fue nada inapropiado, debo vivir mi propia vida, Sasuke-sama. Además, no creo que a tu futura esposa le guste esta situación.

-Le contaré después –Karin pagó por él kimono a pesar de las protestas y se sostuvo de su brazo. De pronto, apareció Suigetsu, quién sonrió hacia ellos.

-Sasuke y… Karin-san –la observó e hizo una reverencia. Karin sólo contestó con un asentimiento –Me preguntaba dónde estaba, Capitán Uchiha.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-El Emperador estaba buscándole.

-Debe ir Uchiha-sama, es importante –dijo Karin mientras trataba de tomar los paquetes de alimentos y cosas que había comprado, pero Sasuke no lo permitió.

- Te acompañaré para dejar todo esto.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke. Me encargaré de Karin-san –sonrió Suigetsu, Sasuke lo miró fríamente –Hey, no tiene de por qué molestarse, Capitán. Juro por mi honor, que nunca dañaría a Karin-chan –Sasuke asintió con cierta molesta y colocó una mano en la espalda de Karin incitándole a avanzar.

-¡Sakura-sama! –escuchó Sasuke de pronto, giró rápidamente el rostro y observó a lo lejos a una mujer de cabello negro avanzar tras otra que corría delante de ella, cubriéndose con una tela de color rosa. No podía ser… o ¿sí?

-Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-sama… -dijo Karin sacándole de sus pensamientos -¿Ocurre algo malo? –Él negó con la cabeza, mostrando cierta confusión en su mirada y siguió avanzando. Suigetsu observó con curiosidad la escena y decidió seguir a la otra mujer.

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio. Hinata estaba vistiéndose, ayudada por sus damas Tenten y Hanabi. Cuando de pronto sintió dolor en su vientre, las mujeres se alertaron.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-Tranquilas, es sólo que… ah… -dijo con dificultad –Ah… voy a dar a luz.

-Yo me quedaré con Hinata-sama, Hanabi, debes ir a avisar por la partera y también que asegúrate que lleguen las noticias al Emperador.

-No…ah… -se sentó ayudada de Hanabi –Llamen a Naruto Uzumaki, por favor. ¡Primero llámenlo a él!

Naruto se encontraba pensativo, mientras vigilaba una de las entradas al Palacio, cuando recibió un golpe.

-Hey…

-Deja de estar deprimido…imbécil –dijo Sasuke, mientras observaba al interior del Palacio, cuando de pronto apareció Tenten totalmente agitada.

-¡Uzumaki-sama, Uzumaki-sama! –Gritó –¡Hinata-sama! –él la sujetó de los hombros.

-Tranquila… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Está a punto de dar a luz –Sin esperar más explicaciones, abandonó su puesto y corrió.

-¡Sasuke, por favor! –a lo cual el pelinegro asintió y llamó a otros de sus guardias.

Naruto llegó de inmediato a los aposentos de Hinata y entró sin avisar.

-¡Hinata!

-Naruto…-ella tenía los ojos llorosos, respiraba agitadamente mientras que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Naruto tomó rápidamente la mano de Hinata –Nuestro hijo… -sonrió –esta apunto de… ah…

-Ha llegado la partera –dijo Tenten entrando precipitadamente.

Neji estaba escuchando a uno de sus consejeros, mientras que un mensajero que se había cruzado con Tenten llegaba hasta él.

-Hyuuga-sama –se hincó frente a él, Neji se giró –Hinata-sama está a punto de dar a luz –Neji frunció el ceño ante la noticia.

-Ya veo, puedes retírarte –Neji despidió también a su consejero y llamó a uno de sus más confiables aliados, Kabuto.

-¿Deseaba algo Hyuuga-sama?

-Así es, quiero que en cuanto nazca el hijo de Hinata, éste sea desaparecido –susurró.

-¿Debo asesinarle? –preguntó Kabuto sonriendo. Neji se quedó pensativo.

-No, aún no… -sonrió maliciosamente –Asegúrate que Hinata también perezca, hazlo parecer como si hubiera muerto debido a que tuvo problemas al dar a luz. Puedes encargarte de sus sirvientes, si te estorban.

-Como usted ordene… -Kabuto salió rápidamente de la habitación principal del Palacio pero entonces fue interceptado por Sasuke, quién le sujetó y colocó su espada en el cuello.

-Eres un traidor, Kabuto.

-¿Lo dice usted, Uchiha-sama? –preguntó sonriente observando hacia su espalda.

-No creas que no sé que eres tú el que ha estado entregando información sobre algunos de mis movimientos al Emperador.

-Heh… ¿Así que los sabes? ¿Vas asesinarme? –Se burló -¿Arriesgarás tu cuello por el de ellos? ¿O te conformarás con quitarle la mujer? Es una mujer hermosa, ésa Sakura Haruno –Sasuke apretó con más fuerza la espada –Sí, Uchiha, he estado siguiéndote. No ganas nada asesinándome.

-Hmp –entonces Sasuke cortó el cuello de Kabuto, el cual comenzó a manchar su pecho de sangre –Eso es lo que crees.

-Ah…te veré caer de todas formas…bastardo…-fueron las últimas palabras de Kabuto. Sasuke mando a uno de sus allegados a encargarse del cuerpo.

Llegó hasta dónde se encontraba Naruto fuera del edificio, completamente nervioso. Su rostro estaba cubierto con sus manos.

-Tranquilízate… -dijo colocando una mano en su hombro –Escúchame atentamente, Naruto. Es momento de que tomes la decisión. Peleas conmigo o te vas ahora –Naruto lo observó con receló –Hyuuga envió a Kabuto a asesinar a tu hijo y a Hinata, así que, no tienes muchas opciones. Neji no se detendrá.

-He estado pensando… -Naruto observó hacia los árboles de cerezo –Que necesito pelear, pero… tampoco quiero arriesgar a Hinata o a mi hijo…pero aunque nos ocultemos eso no será para siempre -Sasuke no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado –Hagámoslo.

-Entonces, debemos prepararnos para que se marchen…de inmediato…

-Hinata puede correr peligro…

-Tendremos que hacerlo, no creo que él sea el único que pueda utilizar para asesinarlos.

-Neji seguramente pensará que nos ayudaste…

-Hmp, asesiné a Kabuto y seguramente cadáver está flotando en un lago.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Acaso no puedes ser más idiota? –Le sujetó de la armadura –Definitivamente te matará.

-Iba a asesinar a Hinata y a tu hijo en órdenes de Neji–Naruto lo soltó y entonces le golpeó en la mejilla.

-Definitivamente eres un idiota… un completo idiota, Sasuke –ambos miraron hacia el cielo mientras esperaban –Pero de verdad… eres un amigo.

Y entonces se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.


	5. Chapter 5 La Huída

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegra mucho leer sus reviews. :3 Gracias. **

**También por agregar el fic a favoritos o a mí como autora. **

**Espero que les guste este capi. Estoy tratando de actualizar mucho más rápido de lo normal.**

**También quiero atender mis otros fics detenidos y terminar con los epílogos que me pidieron.**

**Saludos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: La Huída.<strong>

Sakura corría a través de las calles, sin importarle la gente a su alrededor. Se alejó de la gente y se metió en un callejón, se recargó en una de las paredes mientras que respiraba agitadamente y apretaba la tela que sólo permitía ver una parte de su rostro. Miró hacia fuera del callejón, donde la gente pasaba de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué había corrido? Ahora mismo no lo sabía, no supo por qué en vez de querer enfrentar a Sasuke y a la mujer que lo acompañaba había ido a esconderse en ése lugar. Miró nuevamente hacia el callejón, seguramente Shizune debía estar buscándole.

Ahí se sentó en el suelo, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus ojos, se sentía herida. El día anterior todo había sido tan especial, ¿Qué acaso no le había importado? ¿Quién era ésa mujer? No podía ser su hermana, era completamente distinta a él, también era joven, hermosa y al parecía tener una relación muy cercana a Sasuke, incluso estaba siendo protector con ella.

-Tal vez si fue demasiado precipitado… -susurró. Retiró la tela color azul cielo que cubría su cabeza mostrando su cabello largo color rosa y comenzó a acomodársela nuevamente, se giró para dirigirse a la salida del callejón y se encontró con alguien ahí.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita –dijo el hombre frente a ella. Tenía el cabello blanco, ligeramente azulado y unos ojos color violeta. Sonrió revelando unos puntiagudos dientes.

-Usted es…

-Mi nombre es Suigetsu, un soldado –dijo sin contratiempos -¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cuál es su relación con el Capitán Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sakura Haruno… y yo…-bajó la mirada. Él se acercó y miró hacia su rostro, él observó sus ojos jade y parte de sus mechones color rosado. Él ya la había visto, en una de sus tantas rondas, pero nunca la había conocido en persona. Su padre era de una de las familias más respetadas en todo el país –Somos amigos.

-Mmm… -expresó Suigetsu no muy convencido por la respuesta –Me parece que hay algo más que oculta –ella desvió la mirada.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces por qué huyó de ésa forma al verlo? ¿Fue por qué estaba con Karin?

-¿Karin?

-¿A caso no la conoce? –Ella negó con la cabeza –Hmm… Me parece que usted es una de las tantas mujeres que desean casarse con él.

-¿Una de tantas? –Se sintió ofendida. Pero Sasuke se había comprometido con ella y parecía totalmente sincero. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Sólo se habría comprometido con ella por el hecho de que su padre los había encontrado juntos? Ni siquiera habían acordado que ella se encontrara con su familia –Supongo que eso incluye a Karin –él endureció la mirada.

-Sí, eso también incluye a Karin.

-¿Está comprometido con ella?

-No. Pero un hombre no necesita estar comprometido para estar con una mujer. ¿No cree?

- Por honor sí –ella comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida –Antes de que me vaya permítame decirle algo, Suigetsu-san. Sasuke Uchiha es mi prometido –él abrió los ojos -Pienso aclarar directamente con él las cosas. Adiós.

-Jeh… Espere. Disculpe mi descortesía–él hizo una reverencia, ella se giró ligeramente –Me sorprende escuchar eso, en un principio tenía mis dudas porque no conocía ésa situación. Karin y Sasuke son como hermanos, por parte de Sasuke. Para Karin, Sasuke es más que eso, pero sabe que él nunca podrá verle de otra forma –sonrió nuevamente –Y yo amo a Karin.

-Suigetsu-san…

-Es por eso que me alegra escuchar esto…

-Pero… ¿Ha pensado en el dolor que eso le causará a ella? -Sakura sentía un rastro de culpabilidad.

-Aunque suene egoísta, lo sé. No me aceptará de inmediato, pero yo estaré ahí para reparar su corazón cuando se rompa…quiero hacerla feliz –sonrió, Sakura creyó incluso que sus ojos se habían iluminado –Usted también debe hacer feliz a Sasuke, él debería dejar de sufrir ya, tal vez usted haga lo que sus amigos no.

-Lo haré –se sintió más aliviada, después de escuchar a Suigetsu -¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-He perdido a mi sirviente.

-Le ayudaré, como reparo por haberle molestado al principio.

-Gracias –comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras tanto, volviendo al asunto en el Palacio, las damas de Hinata alistaban todo mientras que ella sostenía a su bebé. Cuando Naruto entró precipitadamente.

-Hinata... ¿Estás…? –de pronto observó el bulto en sus brazos.

-Ven a verle… nuestro hijo-susurró. Naruto se acercó algo nervioso y observó con atención al pequeño de cabello rubio con los ojos cerrados descansando -¿Y bien?

-Es hermoso… Mi hijo, nuestro hijo…-sonrió –Es hora de irnos –besó la frente de Hinata -¿Estás lista? –ella asintió. Sasuke se precipitó dentro.

-Queridas damas–dijo Hinata levantándose con dificultad –No les exijo venir con nosotros ya que es una travesía donde arriesgarán sus vidas –todas sus damas se inclinaron ante ella.

- Hinata-sama –respondió la mujer más adulta –Nuestra lealtad siempre estará con usted y aunque nos obliguen de formas infinitas a decir algo en su contra, nunca lo haremos. Porque no hay mujer más dulce y bondadosa a la cual haya servido y por mi honor, le acompañaré a cualquier destino que usted decida–las otras damas asintieron –Además hemos sido testigos del amor verdadero que hay entre usted y Naruto-sama, y las dificultades que ha enfrentado hasta ahora.

-Muchas gracias-algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Naruto. De pronto entró Sasuke.

-Tengo a varios soldados dispuestos a ayudarnos. Estamos listos para irnos.

-Es hora…-dijo Naruto listo para marcharse.

Era de noche, Sakura leía un pergamino que contenía varias propiedades sobre venenos. Ella conocía bastante gracias a Kabuto, a pesar de lo desagradable que era, era un hombre brillante en el campo y había enseñado a Sakura muchas cosas y por sí misma había desarrollado muchas nuevas. Dirigía directamente el cuidado de varias hierbas en casa y preparaba remedios para muchas cosas. Los amigos más allegados a su padre habían venido incluso a pedirle distintos remedios y no sólo por cuestiones de compromiso. Hacer esto, era una de las actividades que más disfrutaba Sakura en todo el mundo. Terminó de leer y pensó un rato sobre lo que había leído. Se recostó boca arriba y giró su rostro hacia la puerta abierta que daba hacia afuera, las estrellas se veían a lo lejos y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto, Neji se recargó en el respaldo de la silla de madera fina en la que estaba sentado y miró hacia la flama en la mesa. Para ése momento, seguramente Hinata y su hijo ya estarían muertos, sonrió maliciosamente. Naruto, ése soldado, se imaginó haciéndole sufrir. Pudo haberle matado si quería, pero él esperaba algo más. La muerte no era castigo suficiente para él. Kabuto seguramente ya habría terminado, dentro de poco tendría noticias.

Se levantó para dirigirse a sus aposentos, dispuesto a descansar. Hoy no había tenido tiempo de ver a Sakura.

Faltaban unas horas para amanecer y el carruaje junto con la comitiva que los acompañaba habían llegado al borde del territorio, cerca de ahí, era donde Sasuke tenía sus asentamientos.

-Debo irme para llegar antes del amanecer.

-¿Te irás sin conocer a mi hijo?

-Hmp. Otro Uzumaki –suspiró –Hinata, no dejes que tenga el carácter de Naruto –Hinata rió y Naruto frunció el ceño. Naruto sujetó a su hijo y éste comenzó a llorar.

-Shuu… shuuu, no llores.

-Creo que puedo entender a ése bebé.

-Cállate y conócele -Naruto descubrió un poco a su hijo y éste abrió sus ojos. Sasuke extendió su dedo y el bebé lo tomó y rió –Hmp, le agrado más que tú.

-Por ahora, pero verá lo genial que soy.

-Nunca seas como tu padre –se burló Sasuke –No sé cómo llamarte.

-Te debemos la vida, Sasuke. Cuídate, Sasuke-kun y muchas gracias-le abrazó, Sasuke simplemente palmeó su espalda–dijo Hinata- Me gustaría dejarle ésta carta a Sakura Haruno. ¿Podrías hacer que llegue a ella?

-Yo la entregaré –respondió Sasuke tomando el papel.

-Sasuke-kun –él la miró atentamente –Naruto me comentó sobre tu compromiso. Por favor, debo pedirte esto: Cuida de Sakura, por favor. No dejes que Neji se acerque a ella, Neji siempre la ha querido como esposa y no sé qué efecto tendrá mi ausencia sobre ello –él asintió. Sasuke subió a su caballo dispuesto a marcharse.

-Una última cosa…–dijo Naruto - No mueras idiota, no quiero tener que vengar tu muerte.

-Hmp –y entonces se marchó.


	6. Chapter 6 Tragedia

**Capítulo VI: Tragedia.**

Después de dejar a Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y su séquito regresaron a toda prisa al Palacio. Al llegar lo recibieron algunos soldados, quiénes se llevaron su caballo. Estaba agotado por el largo viaje, tenía algunas ojeras, pero por ahora no podía dormir.

-¿El Emperador? –preguntó a Kiba, uno de sus soldados.

-No se ha levantado.

-¿No ha preguntado por Hinata-sama? –Kiba negó con la cabeza – ¿Y Kabuto?

-Su Eminencia no ha preguntado por él, pero haremos que parezca un suicidio–respondió Shino acercándose lentamente.

-_Entonces aún no lo sabe_-pensó -Bien. Vayan a descansar –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el Palacio. Los soldados hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

Neji estaba de pie, siendo arreglado por sus sirvientes. Dejó que le colocaran los vistosos y finos atuendos en tonalidades azules y que cepillaran su cabello largo color castaño oscuro. Finalmente él mismo colocó en su cabeza la corona dorada y llena de joyas sobre su cabeza. Dejó que sus sirvientes se marcharan, excepto uno de ellos. Hoy todo sería distinto, él sería el Emperador que había sufrido la desgracia de perder a su esposa e hijo durante el parto. Sonrió arrogantemente hacia el espejo que mostraba su figura. Ahora mismo se dirigiría a desayunar con tranquilidad, esperaría las noticias de Kabuto.

-¡Neji-sama! –se inclinó frente a él, Sasuke.

-Sasuke… -Neji le observó con detenimiento. Se inclinó ante el Emperador.

-Hemos encontrado a Kabuto muerto.

- ¡¿Qué? –Sasuke no cambió su expresión.

-¿Y Hinata?

-No está por ninguna parte, ni ella ni su hijo –Neji apretó los puños y quiso golpear algo.

-Naruto tampoco está, ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, estaba haciendo sus rondas.

-Eres el hombre a cargo de mis fuerzas armadas y ¿No sabes dónde están? –Neji de pronto lo tomó del cuello. Sus dos sirvientes detrás de él se asustaron. Sasuke no se inmutó ante esto, simplemente le observó seriamente –¿Y justamente tu amigo?

-Sé dónde debe estar, pero no sé si está ahí.

-¡Pues ve a buscarlo! –Le dijo empujándolo lejos de él -¡Maldición! -comenzó a caminar apresuradamente.

Sasuke sabía que Neji no encontraría a Naruto, por eso ni si quiera pensaba buscarlo. Por ahora regresaría a casa y dormiría un rato. Las amenazas de Neji sinceramente le tenían sin cuidado.

Mientras tanto, Ino estaba jugando con su hijo, el cual estaba recostado y sonreía ante los gestos que hacia su madre.

-Ino-sama –se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Oh, estás aquí. ¿Qué has descubierto? –preguntó dejando por un momento a su hijo y se alejó. Se acercó a la cortina que la separaba de aquel hombre, que no mostraba su rostro.

-Parece que Hinata-sama, Naruto y el hijo del Emperador han desaparecido. Parece ser que huyeron juntos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendida, irguiéndose de golpe en el proceso –Ya veo… ¿Y sobre la mujer…?

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, seguramente ya conoce algo sobre su padre debido al apellido… -hizo una pausa- pero también está siendo reconocida debido a su conocimientos en medicina. Y… parece que el Emperador tiene cierto interés en ella.

-Entonces… si Hinata-sama no vuelve…

-Seguramente la tomará a ella como su Emperatriz –Ino frunció el ceño y apretó los puños –Claro, a menos que sea desposada antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se le ha visto cerca de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Maldición, hasta él también. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial, Sakura?

-Sai… ¿Tienes los hombres necesarios para atacar a la casa principal de los Haruno?

-Mi señora, ¿Piensa llegar tan lejos?

-Eliminarla una vez casada con el Emperador sería mucho más complicado y tal vez, de ésa forma aprenda el lugar que le corresponde.

-Ya veo.

-Debemos eliminar a ésa mujer antes de que el Emperador la tome como esposa. Así, tal vez el Emperador reconsidere tomarme a mí y darle a mi hijo la oportunidad de un mejor futuro. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Sai?

-Hoy mismo, si usted lo desea…

Entrada la noche, Neji estaba completamente furioso. Buscar a Hinata y Naruto por mar y tierra, sería un gasto enorme. Pero, ¿Cómo podría justificar ahora el hecho de que ya no tenía una esposa? ¿A su pueblo? ¿A su familia? ¿A todo el mundo? Si dijera que murió en el parto, eso significaba que debía de haber el cuerpo de una mujer y el de un bebé. Y entonces pensó en Ino.

Sakura estaba preparándose para dormir, se recostó en el futón y suspiró. No había podido ver a Sasuke el día de hoy y se encontraba entre molesta y preocupada. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y saber más sobre él. Cuando escuchó unos ruidos similares al choque de espadas y golpes.

De pronto un hombre entró en su habitación y la sujetó tratando de clavar una espada corta en su pecho, pero debido a que recibió un golpe, el ataque se desvió y la espada quedó enterrada en su brazo derecho.

-¡Sakura! –Entró de pronto su padre y le cubrió la boca para que no hablara – Cálmate. No grites, por favor –Su padre se levantó y removió uno de los tatamis –Necesito que te marches por aquí, ahora mismo –observó al hombre muerto en el suelo y luego a su padre que desenvainaba una katana, escucharon entonces el grito de una mujer.

-¡Shizune!

-Tranquila. Vete ahora mismo Sakura

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué? –Sollozó – Mamá…

-Sakura, los padres siempre protegen a sus hijos… y el líder de la familia debe protegerla –se levantó –Toma esto –le entregó un pergamino mientras se levantaba.

-Tú también debes venir conmigo…

-Sakura… -dijo de pronto y la abrazo fuertemente –Te quiero –Sakura sollozó, pero rápidamente su padre la arrojó hacia la habitación oculta y colocó los tatamis. Sakura se golpeó en la frente. En ése momento llegaron unos hombres.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Queremos a Sakura Haruno -¿La estaban buscando a ella?

-¿Y qué asuntos tienen con mi hija?

-Nosotros solamente seguimos órdenes.

Sakura se acurrucó y abrazó el pergamino escuchando todo. Rasgó un trozó de su vestimenta blanca y lo envolvió alrededor de su brazo. Sollozó, porque sabía que uno de los talentos de su padre no era la batalla y porque ésa era una de las pocas veces en que su padre habría mostrado un gesto cariñoso hacia ella.

Llegó la mañana y un poco de luz se filtro entre las pequeñas líneas de las tablas. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. ¿Estaría bien salir ahora? Pensó que lo era, los asesinos raramente actuaban de noche. El brazo le dolía mucho y sus mejillas mostraban los trazos de sus lágrimas que se habían secado. Con mucho esfuerzo, empujó uno de los tatamis hacia arriba y salió con mucho esfuerzo. Observó el cuerpo de su padre y debajo de él un charco de sangre. Sakura se inclinó y cerró los ojos de su progenitor con sus dedos, besó su frente.

Sakura recorrió las habitaciones y encontró a un par de soldados mal heridos.

-¿Están bien?

-¡Sakura-sama! –dijo uno de los hombres. Los hombres se arrodillaron completamente ante ella -¡Discúlpenos por favor!

-¡Fuimos unos incompetentes! –Sakura se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-Vengan conmigo, curaré sus heridas y buscaremos heridos. Ella siguió adelante y trató las heridas.

-Ayúdenme, por favor. Busquen heridos y muertos. Traigan a todos al salón principal. Estaré en la entrada –Sakura trató su propia herida y caminó hacia la entrada. Su cabello largo se encontraba despeinado, lágrimas secas estaban en sus mejillas, su atuendo se encontraba desarreglado y sus ojos mostraban unas líneas oscuras. Además tenía un hematoma en la frente y el brazo por caer a la habitación. Salió y se encontró con la luz del sol de inmediato.

En la entrada se encontraba un soldado muerto y otro en el estanque. Además algunas personas curiosas se arremolinaban en el portón. Sakura se quedó ahí de pie. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué la buscaban? ¿Quién los había enviado? ¿Cómo responder a todo esto? Sakura comenzó a arrastrar el cadáver hacia la casa.

-Sakura… -escuchó de pronto, observó a lo lejos a Sasuke quién observaba parte del desastre y sobre todo a Sakura frente a él.

Sasuke había llegado y había visto a la gente arremolinarse alrededor del hogar Haruno. Algunos clamaban asesinato, muerte, gritos, pobrecilla. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se apresuró a entrar y al verla, ver la casa tuvo una idea de lo que había pasado.

-Ahora no es buen momento, Sasuke –ella nunca lo llamaba así. Sakura simplemente se mantuvo observándolo fríamente.

-¿Duele? –preguntó cuando llegó hacia ella, mientras que Sakura miraba desde lo alto, estando ligeramente a mayor altura que él. Él vio el brazo vendado y como una mancha roja se encontraba en los vendajes y acarició el brazo.

-Mucho –susurró ligeramente con voz entrecortada y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, trato de decir algo más pero no pudo hacerlo, apretó los dientes –Pero duele más aquí –con su brazo no dañado apretó la tela que cubría parte de su pecho, indicando que se trataba de su corazón.

Entonces él estiró los brazos hacia ella. Sakura observó esta acción sorprendida y se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, él la sostuvo de la cintura, mientras que ella se aferraba con fuerza a él y comenzaba a llorar, sin importar que hubieran personas observando. Y entonces Sasuke comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa con ella cargando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. <strong>

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que puedan visitar mis otras historias.**

**¿Merece un Review? :D **

**Nota importante: No tengo problemas con que me recomienden sus historias, me gusta leer a diferentes autores y por supuesto comentar sobre su trabajo. **

**Saludos **


	7. Chapter 7 Descubrimientos

**Capítulo VII: Descubrimiento.**

Sasuke ayudó a los soldados a encontrar a llevar a todos los muertos y heridos al salón principal, tal y como lo había pedido Sakura. Ella misma curó a algunos de los que quedaron vivos y les mandó a descansar. Sasuke había llamado a unos de sus más confiables colegas a proteger el hogar Haruno, entre ellos Suigetsu, el cual expresó su pena a Sakura y se dispuso a cumplir con su deber.

Sakura estaba hincada frente a los cuerpos de Shizune, su madre y su padre cubiertos por una tela blanca. No lloraba ni hacía ningún sonido. Tenía el pergamino que le había entregado su padre y la mirada fija en sus seres queridos. Su rostro lucía demacrado, tenía algunas sombras violáceas y sus ojos aún lucían rojizos por el llanto, lo cual hacía estragos en su rostro.

_Sasuke había entrado a casa con ella cargando, una vez dentro del Salón. Se sentaron en una de las orillas, él la colocó en el suelo y ella abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro. Él se sentó junto a ella._

_-Todo esto es mi culpa… -sollozó -¡Es mi culpa! _

_-¡Sakura! Tranquilízate…_

_-¡Ellos me estaban buscando a mí! ¡Ellos lo dijeron! ¡Es por eso que toda la culpa es mía!_

Sasuke también se preguntaba el por qué buscaban a Sakura, ella no parecía ser una mujer que inmiscuyera en cuestiones políticas, de guerra, problemas entre familias o similares. Sin embargo, si había una cosa… si Neji se quedaba sin emperatriz, el probablemente escogería a una mujer apropiada para ser su mujer y él ya sabía de la fijación que tenía en ella. Tal vez alguien interesada en ésa posición o tal vez Neji para quitar de en medio a los Haruno. Pero lo descartó de inmediato, él no podía haber sido… Neji no dañaría a Sakura sin una razón y no lo beneficiaría en nada. Probablemente, algún familiar con deseos de poder o alguien que quisiera que su hija fuera la esposa de Neji.

Se detuvo en la entrada del salón observándola, pensó que por ahora lo mejor era no perturbarla con más sospechas.

-Creo que son todos –dijo Sasuke entrando lentamente al salón, haciendo que se sobresaltará.

-Ah… gracias –respondió ella con voz apagada.

-¡Sakura-sama! –ambos se giraron hacia dónde provenía la voz. Era uno de sus sirvientes más hábiles, que a pesar de haber sido herido había logrado salir con vida. Sakura lo había enviado junto con otros dos hombres a avisarles a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué les han dicho, Lee?

-Su hermana mayor, Tayuya-sama viene en camino junto a su esposo Sakon. Encontramos a Konan-sama pero su hermano, Nagato, no se encontraba, vendrán en cuanto él sea informado.

-Gracias… Ahora vayan a descansar.

-Sí –ellos se retiraron, otros de sus sirvientes estaban preparando el funeral.

-Sasuke-kun… Le agradezco todo ésto –hizo una reverencia –Me ha ayudado bastante, pero no quiero seguir dependiendo de usted.

-No… Para mí, su padre también era importante –suspiró –Él me salvó.

-¿Le salvo? –él asintió y se hincó a un lado de ella.

-Cuando yo era más joven, mi familia fue atacada por alguien poderoso y el lugar dónde vivía fue consumido por las llamas… Su padre me encontró y me salvó de la muerte –hizo una pausa –Esta también es una pérdida para mí.

-Lo siento… -Sakura observó el pergamino en sus manos, él dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto –Mi padre me entregó esto –señaló el artefacto en sus manos –Antes de salvarme la vida –Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero trató de evitar llorar nuevamente, comenzó a desenvolver el pergamino y leyó el contenido, lo cual la dejó sorprendida.

Ino estaba cargando a su bebé y arrullándolo, cuando de repente apareció Sai.

-¿Y bien?

-No la hemos asesinado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que tus hombres no pudieran hacerlo?

-Habían varios soldados, por lo que no fue tan fácil hacerlo…muchos de mis hombres también murieron.

-¡Suficiente! –El bebé comenzó a llorar de pronto –Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Ino-sama, el ataque ha sido demasiado reciente y aunque podríamos pensar que estarían mucho más vulnerables… -se levantó –Vi al Capitán Uchiha rodear la zona y llegar a la casa. Si él sigue ahí seguramente pondrá una fuerza mayor para protegerle. Uchiha-san es un hombre muy fuerte y poderoso. Además, las noticias deben estar llegando a oídos del Emperador, este probablemente hará lo mismo por el interés en Haruno-sama–ella mordió su labio y trato de analizar la situación.

-Odio decirlo… pero tienes razón. Retírate ahora y cura tus heridas. Necesito pensar… –dijo seriamente.

-Sí –su espía hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Haruno… -pensó mientras mordía su pulgar.

Sakura estaba terminando de leer el pergamino cuando, de pronto, se escuchó el sonido de los caballos y un carruaje.

-¡Sakura! –dijo una mujer entrando rápidamente y se quedaba pasmada al observar los cuerpos. La mujer tenía el cabello rojizo, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel era más oscura que la de Sakura -¡No puede ser! –Observó los cuerpos, los soldados heridos y se volvió a ver hacia Sakura -¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?! –preguntó comenzando a llorar cuando descubrió el rostro de la Señora Haruno. Su esposo, un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos café oscuro trató de reconfortarle.

-Yo… -ella luchó contra las lágrimas nuevamente, comenzó a relatarles la historia.

Mientras tanto, Neji estaba recostado, bebiendo un poco. Pensando. Naruto, Hinata y el bastardo estaban desaparecidos aún, Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto y estaba seguro de que él sabría dónde estaban, pero obviamente Sasuke no era un hombre que fuese hablar así cómo así. Sakura era muy amiga de Hinata, ¿Sabría algo ella también? Se frotó las sienes con sus dedos cuando de pronto, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, que comenzaban a acariciar su barbilla, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Neji-sama… -susurraron en su oído.

-No pedí que vinieras, Ino.

-Debe disculparme por eso –susurró melosamente –Supe que han pasado muchos problemas últimamente, por lo que quería hacer algo por usted…-pasando las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Ahora no es un buen momento… retírate por favor.

-Neji-sama… -dijo con un poco de resentimiento –De verdad, quiero… -él levantó una mano cortando la conversación.

-Ino… –él se levantó de pronto y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Ino, acercándose a su rostro. Él la atrajo de pronto y la besó, Ino le correspondió feliz mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía satisfactoriamente al momento del devolver el beso. Sorpresivamente, Neji cortó el beso y la apartó de él. En su mente, la imagen de Sakura se había hecho presente, ésa era la razón por la cual no se acercaba ni a Ino ni a Temari, el estar con ellas ya no le producían placer o emoción. –Tienes que entender que aquí… el único que manda soy yo. Y si yo digo que te marches… es lo que debes hacer.

Pasaron los días y Sakura se había recluido en su hogar, después de leer aquel dichoso pergamino. No atendía a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke o sus hermanos. Todo mundo pensaba que estaba tratando de superar el duelo o enloqueciendo.

_Podría decirse que tiene buena salud, solamente está leyendo. Si come, duerme, se baña y hace más, pero casi siempre está leyendo._

Ésa era la respuesta de los sirvientes y Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse y preocuparse un poco. Neji estaba igual, pero trató de entenderle. Sus hermanos iban y venían de vez en cuanto, había algo que ella no quería decirles.

Y durante un mes así fue.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había recibido un informe de que varios de sus hombres habían sido asesinados por soldados en uno de los centros de control. Estaba considerando realmente marcharse, pronto sería necesario y no una opción. Así controlaría todo más de cerca.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke? –preguntó Karin dejando un poco de té y algunas bolas de arroz.

-Hmp –él tomó uno de los onigiri y lo llevó a su boca.

-He escuchado rumores…-él siguió comiendo –Investigue sobre Haruno, dicen que no ha salido de su casa, pero que lo más extraño es que no haya cabeza de la familia aún, después de un mes. Además, dicen que ella se entrevistó con el Emperador el otro día, nadie sabe la razón.

-¿Neji fue a verla? –ella asintió. Sasuke se sintió molesto y frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilízate –suspiró –He oído que es una buena mujer, no creo que te traicione.

-Ella no sabe nada –bebió el último sorbo de su té y se levantó –Gracias –dijo comenzando a marcharse.

-Espera, ¿Debería de ir a visitarla y convertirme en una de sus sirvientes? –preguntó, la verdad es que no era sólo para ayudarlo, sino porqué también era curiosa.

-¿Para qué?

-Podría informarte de cualquier movimiento, de ella o del Emperador.

-Te repito que ella no sabe nada de la guerra que se avecina.

-Pero piensa en que el Emperador siempre estará cerca… por lo que cualquier cosa podría saberse y además yo me encargaría de que no ocurriera nada extraño.

-Es peligroso tanto para ti como para ella.

-Seré cautelosa –Sasuke meditó unos momentos –Además siento que este lugar no es para mí.

-Bien, pero si ella dice que no. No insistas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto.

Sasuke no le tomó tanta importancia a la curiosidad de Karin, después de todo, Sakura no conocía la conexión entre ella y él, por lo que no habría problemas. Otra razón por la que él quería que Sakura si aceptara a Karin, sería por protección de ambas. Ahora mismo la guardia imperial apoyaba a Sakura.

Sakura se levantó al escuchar el sonido de las aves fuera de su habitación, se había puesto un sencillo kimono color verde y se había atado el cabello en una coleta baja con una cinta blanca.

-Buenos días, Haruno-sama –hizo una reverencia Lee al verla entrar al salón principal. Ella hizo un asentimiento –Una mujer ha venido a ofrecer sus servicios, ¿Le recibirá? -Sakura pensó un momento, pero finalmente hoy era el día que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar.

-Sí y dile a los demás sirvientes que vengan a medio día a verme. Todos.

-Sí, Sakura-sama –Ella se hincó y espero. A los pocos segundos entró una mujer de cabello y ojos color rojo intenso. ¡Era esa mujer! ¡Karin! ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

La pelirroja hizo una reverencia y se hincó frente a Sakura.

-Haruno-sama. Buenos días. Mi nombre es Karin –hizo una pausa –Quisiera trabajar para usted.

-¿Por qué? –Sakura comenzó a pensar si esto era obra de Sasuke.

-Bueno, escuché que usted seguramente necesitaría de sirvientes confiables por lo que… me gustaría ayudarle.

-¿Te ha enviado, Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el sueño.

-¿Qué? No…no –dijo ella, obviamente sorprendida por el hecho de que Sakura supiera que ella tenía una relación con Sasuke.

-No, es cierto que conozco a Sasuke Uchiha. Para él soy como una hermana pequeña y para mí… -suspiró –él siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor.

-Escuché rumores… sobre usted, que usted ve a Uchiha-san como algo más.

-Eh… -Karin se molestó un poco –Bueno, realmente confesaré que siento algo más por él…pero… no pretendo interponerme entre sus decisiones. Escuché de él mismo que usted es su prometida, la felicidad de ambos es lo que más deseo.

-Me alegra su sinceridad, pero me gustaría hablar primeramente con él–hizo énfasis en esto.

-Bien… -se hizo un silencio incómodo –Bueno, tal vez es momento de marcharme –se levantó –De verdad, mis intenciones no son malas –ella asintió.

-Todo lo que ha pasado… me ha hecho no confiar tan fácilmente. Lo siento.

-No se merecía eso –Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

-Nadie lo merece.

-Hasta pronto –hizo una reverencia y Lee le acompañó hasta la salida.

Sakura se levantó y decidió ir a recibir su desayuno.

A lo lejos, Hinata abrazaba a su bebé con dulzura mientras que este lloraba estruendosamente.

-Shh… shhh Duerme… -decía tratando de tranquilizarle.

-Hinata –saludó Naruto, entrando al enorme edificio de madera –He traído los víveres que me pediste. ¡Ah! ¡De nuevo estás llorando! –se quejó mientras dejaba las cajas de madera y sostuvo al bebé.

-Itachi-chan… te extrañó –rió Hinata.

-Lo sé, nadie puede resistirse a mí –Hinata sonrió mientras se dirigía a revisar los paquetes.

-Sabes… estoy preocupada por Sakura y Sasuke. ¿Estarán bien? Me siento triste al no saber nada de ellos –él asintió.

-Me preocupan los asesinatos de las tropas. Seguramente Sasuke no tardará en salir de ahí, a menos que sea tan tonto como de costumbre.

-Yo creo que todo mejorará.

-Espero que sí.

Mientras tanto, el Emperador había solicitado la presencia de Sasuke para poder conversar tranquilamente a solas. Neji se encontraba firmando unos documentos cuando un guardia llegó junto con Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Bienvenido! –Neji hizo una indicación de que se sentara frente a él –Debes preguntarte el por qué te he llamado –Sasuke simplemente lo observó fríamente –Verás, he escuchado rumores… sí, rumores. Sobre ciertos grupos rebeldes que planean atacar a nuestro Imperio. Desleales, corruptos y demás. Por supuesto, ésas acciones no deben permitirse, ya que siempre hemos destacado por hacer honor a la paz. Ya debes imaginarte para que te he llamado…

-¿Quiere que me deshaga de ellos? –preguntó sin demostrar emoción.

-¡Exactamente! –Neji golpeó la mesa, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Sasuke y se acercó a susurrarle algo –Uchiha, siempre ha querido burlarse de mi familia… Nunca te he dejado de tener en la mira Solamente esperaba el momento-Lentamente sacó una daga, pero rápidamente Sasuke sujetó su brazo y le arrojó. El soldado que venía con ellos, clavó parte de su espada en el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

-Tsk… -Sasuke dio un giro y derribó al soldado, para después apuñalarlo en el pecho. Neji le dio una patada por la espalda y posteriormente un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual lo desorientó un poco. Neji aprovechó para tomar la katana del soldado. Chocaron espadas y Sasuke sabía que el ruido del metal atraería gente. Sasuke se las arregló para alejarse de Neji y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Se cruzó con Suigetsu.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Recluta a todos los soldados que quieran apoyarnos! ¡Nos vamos ahora! –gritó Sasuke, éste rasgo un poco de su túnica y la ató en su brazo -¡Diles que sigan las rutas que habíamos acordado!

-Está bien –salió corriendo.

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡Capturen a Sasuke Uchiha y todos los que estén con él! –escuchó a Neji gritar y cómo todos empezaban a agitarse. Salió con rapidez hacia el establo y montó uno de los caballos y galopó rápidamente, algunos soldados se unieron a él.

-¿No vas a llevarte a las mujeres? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Ahora mismo sólo las pondría en peligro, no podemos parar ahora –sentenció Sasuke.

Y así se alejaron, algunos de los soldados habían sido apresados al final del día, muy pocos fueron asesinados por los guardias más leales a Neji y los Hyuuga. Sasuke sabía que su ejército aún no tenía la fuerza ni los recursos para dar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en contra del Imperio. Después de éste ataque tendría que movilizarse. Esperanzado, creía que podría tomarle un año…

_En realidad fueron tres._

Sakura estaba sentada frente a un enorme espejo, mientras sus sirvientes ataban el hermoso obi color esmeralda a su cintura con bordados de pétalos de cerezo en él. Otra mujer con un pequeño pincel teñía sus labios de color rojo, enmascarando su rostro con el maquillaje. Otra de sus damas hacía distintos nudos en su cabello, dejando una parte de su larga cabellera rosa suelta, mientras que el resto era adornado con flores y joyas. Como cualquier mujer de su categoría y como la preferida del emperador.

-Muchas gracias –las damas hicieron una reverencia al terminar con su trabajo.

-Sakura-sama –entró Karin en los aposentos de Sakura –Todo está listo para las festividades. Sakura sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Karin. Vámonos –se irguió. Sobre el kimono rojo vino, colocaron una túnica rosa pálido -¿Llevaron ya a Keichi?

-Sí, le han vestido para la ocasión –Sakura rió, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, recibiendo condecoraciones de todas las personas al pasar.

-¡Mami! –sonrió un pequeñito de cabello corto, castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, verde jade.

-¡Keichi! –Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente –Hijo mío. Felicidades.


	8. Chapter 8 Los muertos regresan

**Capítulo VIII: Los muertos regresan.**

Todo el imperio estaba de fiesta, la gente se reunía en el Palacio. Neji se presentó ante sus súbditos.

-Bienvenidos sean todos.

Durante éstos tres años, Sakura había decidido tomar las riendas de la familia, gracias al pergamino que le había dejado su padre. Había hecho todo su esfuerzo para mantener los negocios junto con el resto de su familia, asesorándose lo mejor posible.

Karin se había convertido en su sirviente.

_Sakura estaba sentada en el estudio, junto con sus hermanos mayores, discutiendo sobre algunos problemas con unos mercaderes. _

_-Sakura-sama –entró una sirvienta y se inclinó ante ella –La mujer que solicitó sus servicios ha venido a verle nuevamente._

_-Bien, dile que le recibiré en un momento._

_-De acuerdo –se retiró._

_-¿Piensas contratar a alguien nuevamente?_

_-Necesito una persona en la que pueda confiar y además es conocida de mi prometido._

_-¿Prometido? –preguntó Nagato curiosamente –No nos habías hablado de ello._

_-Oh… Es cierto, bueno les contaré más tarde –sonrió y salió rápidamente._

_-Se ve feliz… -dijo Tayuya de pronto._

_-Sí. Supongo que debe ser Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¿El hombre que estaba con ella el día que llegamos? –Nagato asintió –Oh…_

_-Pronto tendrá que enterarse –miró fríamente hacia la puerta._

_Karin estaba de pie, observando la hermosa estatua en forma de dragón de la entrada del Hogar Haruno. _

_-Karin-san… -llamó a la pelirroja._

_-Buenas tardes, Sakura-sama –hizo una reverencia._

_-Sobre tu petición…_

_De pronto, un hombre llegó a toda velocidad a caballo y se detuvo frente a ellas._

_-Haruno-sama –el hombre se bajó del caballo y se inclinó ante ella –Este es un mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke._

_-¡Juugo! –dijo Karin._

_-Karin. Justamente iba a buscarle a usted también –el hombre trató de recuperar el aliento –Bien, Uchiha-sama ha sido declarado como traidor por el Emperador, por lo que ha huido junto con sus hombres._

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-Me pidió que les explicase la situación._

_-Sakura-sama, debe escucharle –ella miró confusamente a Karin. _

_-Bien. _

_Entraron a la casa para hablar de ello, Sakura se sentó en una silla café oscura y revestimientos rojo vino. Karin y Juugo se sentaron frente a ella._

_-Asumo que usted también está ocultándose._

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué? Supongo que el Emperador les ha puesto una trampa. ¿Podría ser por la desaparición de Naruto?_

_-No, no fue así del todo. Digamos que Sasuke ya tenía pensado atacar a Neji desde hace años –Karin asintió ante las palabras de Juugo –Es porque la familia de Sasuke fue asesinada por la de Neji –Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-¿Qué? –ella comenzó a recordar lo que Sasuke le había contado sobre su padre -¿Por qué?_

_-Sasuke es descendiente de la familia Uchiha, usted debió haber escuchado sobre ellos alguna vez, varios de los Emperadores surgían de ése clan. Eran un grupo de personas muy poderosas, pero también lo era la Familia Hyuuga –hizo una pausa y endureció la mirada –Nadie más que Sasuke conoce los detalles, pero en un momento de gran debilidad, todos los Uchiha fueron exterminados, excepto, Sasuke._

_-Y por eso quiere vengarse –asumió Sakura, Juugo asintió._

_-Ahora mismo, Sasuke ha decidido comenzar con sus movimientos. Neji descubrió todo e intento matarlo._

_-¿Y él está bien? –se alertó Sakura._

_-Sí, bueno fue herido ligeramente, no debe asustarse. _

_-¿Dónde está?_

_-No puedo revelar eso –Sakura se mordió el labio. _

_-Supongo que no le veré en un tiempo._

_-Sasuke no quiere ponerles en peligro. _

_-Entiendo. _

_-Él me pidió que le entregara esta carta de parte de Hinata. La cual no había podido entregarle._

_-Gracias –Juugo se levantó._

_-Es momento de que me marche._

_-¿No quiere descansar por hoy? Puede ocultarse aquí si lo desea. _

_-Le agradezco, pero debo regresar pronto._

_-Está bien. Vaya con cuidado. Dígale a Sasuke, que le apoyaré en lo que necesite y que esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Que espero que todos regresen a salvo –se giró hacia la pelirroja –Menciónele que yo me encargaré de la seguridad de Karin._

_-Sakura-sama, no tiene que…_

_-¿Recuerdas tu petición? Creo que es bueno tener a alguien de confianza tanto para Sasuke como para mí. _

_-Muchas gracias._

_-Bueno, debo irme._

_-¡Juugo! ¡Espera! –Karin sacó algo de su manga –Suigetsu, Sasuke y tú, tienen la obligación de regresar con vida. No pueden defraudarme –sonrió._

_-Por supuesto –Juugo sonrió, subió al caballo y se marchó a todo galope. Mientras las dos mujeres lo observaban marcharse._

Sasuke estaba en el campamento, a los alrededores de lo que era el Imperio, el espeso bosque y las montañas las utilizaba para su beneficio. Las fogatas encendidas, para que los soldados pudieran calentarse, la nieve ya se había ido, pero el clima seguía siendo muy frío. Estas estaban puestas lo más profundo en la tierra para que no pudieran ser localizados por el humo o la luz.

Él miraba hacia el horizonte, dónde podía observarse perfectamente el palacio y los edificios de la ciudad rodeándole. No mostraba ninguna emoción, estaba bastante calmado y se sentía preparado, aunque algunas líneas violáceas pudieran observarse bajo sus ojos.

-Sasuke, ¿Te encuentras bien? –un hombre de cabello grisáceo y cuna máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, le llamó. Él asintió –Te has esforzado mucho para esto–le golpeó la espalda –Debes tratar de descansar un poco.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué noticias tienes del Palacio, Kakashi?

-Ahora mismo el Emperador se encuentra celebrando a su heredero.

-_Heredero _–ésa palabra resonó en su mente.

-¿Estás dudando en lo que quieres hacer?

-Pienso en que estoy a punto de hacer lo que me hicieron a mí…o al menos algo demasiado similar.

-No quieres matar al niño –afirmó Kakashi, Sasuke permaneció en silencio –No pensé que fueras tan blando.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

-También quería contarte que la represión se ha vuelto mucho más intensa, Neji sabe lo que planeas.

-Está asustado y más ahora que ya tiene un hijo.

-Raptarlo será todo un reto.

-Aprovecharemos la conmoción para hacerlo. Yo personalmente lo haré. ¿Recuerdas que me cree muerto?

Sakura estaba durmiendo en sus aposentos, junto con su hijo. Observó su pequeño rostro apacible y su respiración acompasada. Al principio, cuando supo que estaba embarazada sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, se había casado por la fuerza, después de haber rechazado durante tanto tiempo el matrimonio. Pero todo había sido por una causa importante.

Ella nunca había querido un hijo de Neji, pero tampoco podía odiar a su hijo.

Acarició sus cabellos.

-Mami.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? –el niño asintió y se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre, aún adormilado. Karin y Temari entraron sonrientes.

-Buenos días, Haruno-sama –Sakura hizo un asentimiento y se irguió, dejando aún acostado a su pequeño.

-Ayúdenme a vestirme, por favor.

-Por supuesto.

Más tarde, después de que Keichi ya se había levantado. La familia Hyuuga desayunaba. Sakura estaba dándole de comer a su hijo, el cual estaba a su lado. Mientras que Neji estaba sentado a la cabeza e la mesa baja.

-Keichi, ¿Te divertiste ayer?

-¡Sí, papá! –continuó comiendo.

-Estaba muy cansado y se durmió de inmediato –rió Sakura.

-Bien.

-Visitaremos a mi hermano el día de hoy, ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Pensábamos quedarnos.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea.

-No hay por qué temer. Los soldados estarán con nosotros. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos sobre unos mercaderes.

-Aún así…-pensó –Bien, sólo vayan con cuidado –besó la mejilla de Sakura, ella sólo cerró los ojos y acarició el cabello de su hijo –No puedo acompañarles. Espero verles mañana temprano.

_Sakura estaba conversando con Karin, comiendo unos bollos dulces y bebiendo té verde. Era muy temprano. Había pasado más de un año y Sakura había estado preocupada, ¿Cómo estaría, Sasuke? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Estaría bien? ¡¿Estaría vivo?!_

_-Sakura-sama… -Karin la llamó, Sakura se había puesto seria._

_-Perdón, me distraje un segundo. ¿No te ha habido noticias de Sasuke? –Karin negó con la cabeza._

_De pronto llegó alguien hizo su aparición, todos se inclinaron de pronto ante su presencia._

_-Neji-sama._

_-Sakura…_

_-Hyuuga-sama. Bienvenido._

_-Disculpe, necesito hablar con usted._

_-Retírense, por favor –todos los sirvientes abandonaron el salón. Ella miró a Neji, tenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta y una armadura tipo samurái. Se acercó hacia una puerta de madera corrediza y la abrió, observó el lago de la familia Haruno._

_-He escuchado rumores… -ella le miró desconcertada, Sakura se acercó un poco, él estaba de espalda y por lo tanto no podía ver su expresión – Sobre que usted se encuentra comprometida…_

_-Sí, así es._

_-Eso lo he sabido y había pensado que no debía interferir. Pero… -se giró de pronto- No sabía que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Eh… Sí, él es mi prometido. _

_-No puedo permitirlo… ¿Sabe qué tipo de hombre es? ¡El está tratando de destruir todo lo que tenemos en este país! –se exaltó._

_-Él está…_

_-¿Sabe qué está tratando de matarme? ¡A mí! ¡El Emperador!_

_-Hyuuga-sama –Sakura comenzaba a asustarse y sentirse incómoda._

_-Sakura… Debo preguntarte esto muy en serio –él la tomó de los hombros, Sakura se estremeció ante esto -¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto? ¿Qué es lo qué te ha hecho creer? _

_-Nada en..._

_-Él no está haciendo lo correcto –bajó su rostro hacia el de ella y le miró directamente – ¿Conoces sus planes no es así? –gritó._

_-¡Hyuuga-sama! Suficiente –trató de soltarse, pero él se lo impidió._

_-Debes comprender que a cualquiera que atente contra mí, será aplastado como cualquier insecto… y no quiero tener que hacer esto, pero si también estás implicada en ello… yo tendré qué…_

_-¡Hyuuga-sama! –él la soltó de pronto._

_-Sakura, está bien –Sakura se alejó un poco, por alguna razón sintió miedo –No te haré daño, pero quiero hacerle una propuesta._

_-"¿Una propuesta?" –pensó Sakura._

_-¿Seguramente debe saber que el hijo de Hinata no es mío? Ella me engañó con un soldado, con alguien de menor estatus –su mano se hizo un puño. ¡Con Naruto! –ella se sorprendió ante esto –Se burlaron de mí. _

_-¿De Naruto? –Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso._

_-Se que usted era amiga de Hinata, pero puedo ver que no le contó todo. Ahora mismo, no tengo a ninguna otra mujer a mi lado ni descendencia que valga la pena._

_-Pero… ¿Y el hijo de Ino-sama?_

_-Él nunca podrá alcanzar un estatus alto, su madre tampoco. Es por eso, que necesito que estés a mi lado. _

_-¿Eh? –su mejilla fue acariciada por él, Sakura se sentía molesta ante eso._

_-La gente a mi alrededor me traiciona, necesito a alguien en quién pueda confiar. Sé mi esposa, Sakura. Si te conviertes en mi mujer, podrás pedirme lo que quieras cuando llegue el momento y yo cumpliré mi palabra, siempre y cuando estés conmigo –suspiró –Que Sasuke Uchiha regrese no es algo seguro, si él quiere seguir con esto yo no tendré más opción que destruirle –se acercó a su oreja –a él, a Naruto y su familia también. A la mujer que está sirviéndole a usted y muchos más._

_-No. Ellos no morirán tan fácilmente, todos ellos quieren luchar por algo que su familia les arrebató hace años, esto no tendría que haber pasado si usted y el resto de su familia no hubiera cometido errores. Por eso mismo… Yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente –Neji frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió arrogantemente._

_-Llegará el momento, Sakura Haruno, en qué tendrás que aceptar ser mi esposa. Hasta pronto, Sakura –se dio la vuelta y se marchó._

Sakura y su Keichi llegaron a casa de su hermano, dónde fueron bien atendidos. Al llegar la noche, Sakura había ido a la habitación dónde su hijo descansaría esta noche.

-¿Ya está listo para dormir? -preguntó a Obito, el principal sirviente personal de su hijo.

-Sí, esta esperándole.

-Bien, retírate.

Sakura entró a la habitación, la cual era iluminada por unas cuantas velas.

-Keichi, buenas noches –lo abrazó con dulzura.

-Mami, ¿Me cantas algo para dormir? –pidió el pequeño, sonriendo hacia su madre.

-Mmm… sólo una… -el rostro del niño se iluminó y saltó hacia el futón, Sakura le ayudó a cubrirse. Ella comenzó a tararear una canción tranquila y hermosa, mientras el niño comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron por una ráfaga de viento, debido a que la pared de madera y papel fue derribada. Justo cuando Sakura iba gritar, alguien le cubrió la boca, no pudo reconocer el rostro entre la oscuridad y la máscara que cubría su rostro. Giró su vista hacia su hijo, pero otra persona lo tomó de pronto. Al menos cinco personas eran sus atacantes. El niño la miro aterrorizado, y entonces se lo llevaron, Sakura trato de soltarse, golpeando el pecho del extraño a sus espaldas.

-Tranquilízate, tú también vas con nosotros –ella reconoció la voz y miró al hombre que la sostenía, pero no le dio tiempo de decir algo cuando salieron del lugar.

Sakura sintió el frío viento golpear su rostro, mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad y las espaldas chocaban unas contra otras. Al parecer la guardia de Neji no había sido lo suficientemente buena. De pronto, se detuvieron y el hombre se quitó la máscara, revelando su rostro… uno ya tan conocido, que pertenecía a alguien que creían muerto.

-¡Sasuke!

-Sakura… volvemos a vernos.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. :3<strong>**  
><strong>

**Hagan me saber si les gustó o no el capítulo. Sus críticas son bien recibidas.****  
><strong>

**Algo que quiero que tengan en cuenta, que sino publico con tanta frecuencia**

**es porque tengo una universidad que atender. ;) Así que espero comprendan.**

**Que estén bien.**

**Saludos. **


	9. Chapter 9 Atrapados

**Hola  
><strong>

**New Chapter :D  
><strong>

**Bueno, recuerden que aquello que esté en cursiva son recuerdos y pensamientos entre comillas.****  
><strong>

**Lo sé, aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, pero éso se irá haciendo con forme avancen los capítulos.  
><strong>

**Por favor, sigan comentando, es agradable conocer su opinión o así puedo aclarar cualquier duda.  
><strong>

**También poner en favs a mí o al fic ayuda mucho.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Atrapados.<strong>

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba Sasuke, con un traje negro similar al de un ninja y una tela cubriendo su cabellera negro-azulada. No pudo evitar notar una cicatriz en su frente del lado derecho. Aparentemente, lucía tranquilo y saludable, pero algo en sus ojos… lo hacía lucir ligeramente diferente, más frío y calculador.

-Uchiha-san… -de pronto, recordó algo muy importante -¡Mi hijo! ¡¿Dónde está?! – Miró hacia todos lados, asustada y preocupada, al no encontrarlo; corrió hacia Sasuke y golpeó su pecho -¡Devuélvamelo! ¡Devuélvame a Keichi! –él se mantuvo impasible, un guardia se acercó y trató de apartarla, pero Sasuke le indicó que no lo hiciera -¡Por favor! ¡Dame a mi hijo! -Entonces, escuchó el llanto de un niño, se giró bruscamente hacia dónde provenía el sonido y vio a Keichi lloraba inconsolablemente en brazos de un soldado y estiró sus manitas hacia Sakura.

-¡Keichi! –ella corrió hacia él y lo apartó de los brazos del soldado, el cual iba a detenerle pero Sasuke lo evitó. Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su hijo -¿Estás bien? –el niño asintió.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sakura –interrumpió Sasuke de pronto –El niño estará bien, simplemente llévalo a dormir a ésa habitación –dijo tratando de tranquilizarle.

-¿Lo promete? –él asintió y dudosamente, llevó a su hijo a ése lugar. Cuando llegó ahí observó sólo un futón y armas. No había más que destacar en ése cuarto, lo cual la asustó.

-Mami, quédate –ella besó su frente.

-Duerme, todo estará bien. Sólo debo hablar con él. No pasará nada –acarició el cabello del niño e incluso comenzó a cantarle, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera. Ella se sentía tensa, porque mientras más pasara el tiempo probablemente Sasuke se impacientaría y tal vez les hiciera algo malo. Cuando se durmió, ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, pero notó que Sasuke estaba en la puerta, esperando.

-Vamos… -dijo él mientras salía de la habitación y entraban a otra un poco más alejada. Cuando llegaron al otro cuarto, similar al anterior, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? ¿Acaso va a matarnos? –Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio –No, Uchiha-san, por favor, debe dejarnos ir. ¡Mi hijo no tiene porque pasar por esto! –él se acercó lentamente a ella y golpeó la pared, acorralándole.

-Suficiente –Sakura, había cerrado los ojos por temor al sentir como si fuera a golpearle, pero al no hacerlo; ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-Sasuke…-esta vez comenzó a hablar de una forma menos formal y decidida –Déjanos ir ahora mismo, te prometo que no diré nada sobre este asunto… si nos dejas ir. El Emperador debe estar buscándonos ya y no pienso arriesgar a Keichi.

-Desgraciadamente, no todo es tan simple Sakura –sentenció Sasuke, apartándose de ella.

-¿Es por qué somos un cebo? –preguntó nerviosamente y el asintió. Sakura apretó sus puños.

-El Emperador siempre ha querido un heredero, ¿No es así? ¿Crees qué será indulgente conmigo por este movimiento? ¿Por llevarme a su mujer y a su hijo? –Sakura analizó las palabras de Sasuke, tenía toda la razón.

-Maldición…

-Lamento decirlo, pero así es. Voy a matar a Hyuuga, Sakura. ¿Qué piensas de ello? –ella se quedó pensativa un momento, Sakura sabía que detestaba a Neji, pero el hecho de que su hijo perdiera a su padre a una edad tan temprana le causaba dolor.

-Protegeré a mi hijo de lo que sea… Si intentas matarlo, juro que yo…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un tiempo, se miraron seriamente, sólo iluminados por la luz de unas velas.

-¿Vas a matarme? –preguntó el finalmente. Sakura simplemente desvió la mirada

-Así es… Sé que no estoy en las mejores condiciones para negociar, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no permitiré que mi hijo sufra las consecuencias de todo esto –ella suspiro y le dirigió una mirada decidida –Te mataré Sasuke, si hieres a mi hijo. No te pediré cosas inútiles, como que nos dejes de ir… Pero eso es algo que deberás tomar en cuenta si cualquier cosa sale mal.

Sasuke quería tentarse el corazón y dejar de hacer sufrir a Sakura, ella tanto como el niño eran realmente inocentes, personas que habían quedado entre un conflicto que no había sido iniciados por ellos. Pero por otro lado, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Bien –Sasuke salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura estaba en casa, era de noche y no había luna llena. Había pasado año y medio año desde la huída de Sasuke y sus allegados. Y poco sabía de él. Estaba probándose un nuevo kimono azulado, con peces bordados en color dorado y olas plateadas, cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente. Sakura se asustó al verse envuelta en la oscuridad, tomó un jarrón en sus manos temblorosas.<em>

_-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué quiere? –desde la noche en que su familia fue asesinada, Sakura temía a la oscuridad. _

_-Soy yo Sakura… -dijo de pronto una voz masculina._

_-¡Uchiha-san! –ella prendió rápidamente una vela y lo observó. Se abalanzo a sus brazos y él hundió su rostro en el hueco en su hombro mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Sasuke. Se iba a separar de él, avergonzada por la acción que había cometido, pero él la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo. -¿Está usted bien?_

_-Debe ser Sasuke, Sakura –él recalcó en eso y le susurró –Y he estado bien –se separaron un poco._

_-Me alegro… ¿Debería enviar por…? –él le interrumpió, volviendo a abrazarla._

_-Abrázame –pidió Sasuke, apretándola más fuertemente. Sakura así lo hizo y él se separó un poco de ella y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Al principio no sabía bien cómo responder, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia, por lo que trató de seguir lo más que podía el beso y subió sus manos a los cabellos negros. Incluso en ocasiones aguantaba la respiración, por lo que al separarse de él, respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía intensamente. Sakura, al ser de menor estatura que él, era sostenida totalmente por Sasuke que hasta sus pies estaban ligeramente elevados. Sasuke comenzó entonces a introducir una mano en el kimono, acariciando su pierna al descubierto mientras que la recargaba en la pared más cercana. _

_Entonces Sakura rompió el beso, asustada por tal acción. Él se detuvo y entonces la bajó lentamente. _

_-Lo siento –él se disculpó mientras miraba a Sakura totalmente ruborizada y agitada con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, la cual relajó al instante la expresión y lo sujetó del kimono azul._

_-No, no se preocupe. Todo está bien –acarició el rostro de Sasuke –Todo está bien –dijo casi en un susurro y lo besó nuevamente. Mientras que ambos iban deshaciéndose de sus vestimentas y las caricias se intensificaban. Ésa noche fue cuando consumaron su amor._

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuuga estaba en el vestíbulo de la sala principal, hablando con algunos de sus consejeros sobre asuntos políticos, cuando entró un joven soldado interrumpiendo la reunión.<p>

-Hyuuga-sama –se hincó frente al Emperador –Tengo malas noticias para usted –Neji sintió un mal presentimiento y se acercó al soldado.

-Habla.

-Sakura-sama y Keichi-sama… han... –él titubeó al hablar –Han…

-Dilo de una vez –reclamó Neji impacientemente.

-Han sido secuestrados por un grupo de hombres que pertenecen a los rebeldes.

-Tsk… -Neji apretó los puños –"Ese desgraciado" –pensó – ¡Llamen a todos los soldados disponibles! ¡Busquen debajo de las piedras, cerca de los ríos, en los bosques! ¡No importa hasta dónde tengan que ir, pero no vuelvan si mi mujer y mi hijo! Y quiero la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha frente a mí. ¡Vayan!

-Sí, Hyuuga-sama –todos en el palacio comenzaron a movilizarse de inmediato.

-Preparen mis armas –dijo a uno de sus sirvientes –Mi caballo y mi armadura, es momento de actúe de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó muy temprano, sentía los ojos hinchados y en sus mejillas las lágrimas secas. Observó por una de las pequeñas rejillas en la puerta, podía ver los soldados haciendo guardia, calentándose cerca de las fogatas por el frío, algunos comenzaban a preparar el desayuno. El sol aún no salía, sin embargo, todo parecía ya bastante activo.<p>

Ella se preguntó si podría salir libremente e ir a ver a su pequeño. Además, deseaba asearse, no tenía un cambió de ropa ni para ella ni para Keichi o alimento para ambos. Eran rehenes después de todo, ¿Les darían algo para comer?

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero entonces un hombre la tomó de la mano, asustándole.

-Señora… No puede salir de aquí.

-Mi hijo. Quiero verlo, por favor –dijo seriamente. El guardia se quedó pensativo.

-Preguntaré primero si es posible –hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia otro soldado –Espere aquí -él la empujó ligeramente y la hizo entrar, después de eso cerró la puerta. Ella se quedó mirando el lugar, esperando, de forma muy impaciente.

Fue en ése entonces cuando entró una persona muy conocida a la habitación. Era una mujer con el cabello azulado oscuro atado en un bulto con una simple cinta violeta y una flor blanca, tenía un kimono color violeta oscuro que era atado a su cintura por medio de un obi color azul rey.

-Sakura…

-¡Hinata! –las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, la joven Hyuuga extendió sus manos hacia Sakura y ambas se unieron en un fuerte abrazo –Te he extrañado tanto.

-Yo también, he deseado desde hace mucho que conocieras a mi hijo.

-Oh, sí por supuesto –entonces un pequeño apareció junto a ella, el pequeño tenía el cabello negro azulado y sus ojos eran grandes y de azul claro, estaba vestido de un color gris.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Se respetuoso con ella –Hinata colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño, el cual la observaba tímidamente, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos reflejaban ternura y curiosidad.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –sonrió Sakura, secándose las lágrimas.

-Su nombre es Sanosuke Uzumaki.

-¿Uzumaki?

-Eh… Bueno, supuse que ya habrías escuchado todo desde mi huída.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento mucho, debí recordarlo. ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

-No, Sasuke envió por mí. Estaba en un poblado cercano, escondiéndome –por un momento, los ojos de Hinata reflejaron tristeza –Admito que me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar.

-Hinata…

-Sinceramente, debo decir que esperaba que no cayeras en manos de Neji… Sasuke no es un hombre malvado, él no quiere hacer esto únicamente por lo de su clan. Neji es, hasta cierto punto, un buen gobernante, pero los Hyuuga siempre han sido una familia codiciosa; por lo que siempre desean más y más, mientras que mucha gente se empobrece y pues muchos ya están cansados –suspiró –Es por eso que no quiero que tomes una mala idea de lo que está sucediendo.

-De cierto, modo lo sé. Pero Hinata, tengo que ser algo egoísta por mi hijo.

-Lo entiendo, yo hice lo mismo. Amo a Naruto y Sanosuke con toda mi alma. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si pierden la guerra –Hinata mordió su labio.

De pronto, un soldado entró con Keichi, el cual había comenzado a llorar, ya que estaba asustado. Sakura se levantó rápidamente y lo sostuvo en brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –el niño asintió, se dirigió a Hinata –Él es mi hijo, Keichi Hyuuga –Hinata le miró sorprendida –Ellos son Hinata y Sanosuke –Keichi los miró con curiosidad, ya que apenas tenía un año. Aún así hablaba ya casi perfectamente y podía erguirse.

-Hola –saludó tímidamente y tomó la manita del pequeño. Hinata pensó que tenía un gran parecido con Sakura, tenía los ojos de Sakura, pero su cabello era tan parecido a Neji. Estaba preocupada por ellos también, si algo salía muy mal… tal vez los perdería. Por otro lado, tampoco deseaba perder a su ahora esposo, a Sasuke, su hijo o a alguna de sus damas.

Sasuke entro de pronto junto con Naruto a su lado.

-Haruno-sama… -dijo Naruto seriamente –Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien.

-"¿Bien?" –pensó Sakura con ironía –Sí –miró a Sasuke por un instante.

-Hinata, debemos irnos –el pequeño de tres años fue hacia él.

-Sí –respondió y abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, la joven de cabello rosa la sintió temblar.

-Está bien –la escuchó llorar –Vete Hinata, estoy segura de que ustedes estarán bien –Su amiga asintió con dificultad y se separo. Naruto bajó la mirada y tomó la de su esposa.

-Ya es momento de que se vayan, Naruto –dijo Sasuke repentinamente –Regresa de inmediato.

Ambos salieron, Hinata prácticamente fue arrastrada por Naruto. Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura y su hijo.

-Necesito que se queden aquí y guarden silencio por completo –recalcó en éstas últimas palabras, se acercó a ellos lentamente.

-Mamá –el niño se cubrió, acercándose a su madre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dame tus manos –Sakura la miró desconcertada, pero extendió las manos. Sasuke comenzó a atarlas, ella estaba a punto de alejarse, pero él volvió a tomarlas –No –ordenó y observó hacia el niño detrás de ella, atemorizado.

-Tranquilo… -volvió a mirar hacia Sasuke molesta -¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? -él continúo con lo que hacía.

-Necesito que te sientes –ella lo hizo y levantó el kimono de Sakura ligeramente, ató sus piernas. Después de eso se acercó al niño.

-Contéstame.

-Porque ahora necesito hacerlo… -después les puso una cinta en la boca –Aunque griten… nadie podrá hacer nada –Sasuke se acercó a Keichi y acarició su cabeza –Lo siento –susurró al niño y se levantó –Alguien les traerá de comer pronto.

-¡Uchiha-sama! –gritó un soldado -¡Debe venir rápido!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡El emperador! ¡Ha comenzado a moverse! –Sasuke dio una última mirada a ambos y salió de inmediato. Dejándolos en ése lugar, apenas alumbrados por unas antorchas.

¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

Morir no es una opción.

* * *

><p>angelus flet: Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que te guste este.<p>

Brigghit: Aunque ya te agradecí por Facebook, también lo hago nuevamente por aquí. :D Espero te guste la actualización.

idil-94: Oh, gracias. Me gusta dejar en suspenso. xD Te agradezco mucho el interés en la historia.

Para ambos "Guests": Gracias por sus comments, me alegra que te gustara la historia. Y pues espero ir aclarando poco a poco sus dudas.

andy-okulos: Te entiendo. :) Yo también estoy algo cansada de tanto fic trillado, quería hacer algo más distinto. Muchas gracias.

sakuriitah-haruno'rho-britito: Thanks a lot. Hope you like this new chapter. :D

danny: Sasuke ya tenía más o menos la idea sobre que Sakura tenía un hijo, pero conocerlo ya es otra cosa. xD Thank you. :)

0ki-chan: Oh, muchas gracias por el consejo. Indiqué arriba ya, que los Flashbacks están en cursiva. :) Te agradezco mucho ésa observación, espero que así ya mejore un poco.

dbz y naruto fan: Porque no quería que el hijo fuera de Sasuke y no quería que fuera ésa clásica historia donde se casan y todo es felicidad.

**Saludos y Felices Fiestas. **

**Les deseo lo mejor.****  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Veneno

**Capítulo X: Veneno**

Sasuke había pedido que su ejército se alistara para la batalla, había enviado mensajes al resto de las bases a que se prepararan. Había muerto casi una vez y había perdido a mucha gente, pero durante el transcurso de los años había también recuperado el espíritu y había obtenido más gente. Como capitán se colocó el casco color rojo estilo samurái y montó su caballo color negro.

-¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Ha llegado el día que tanto habíamos esperado! –Gritó hacia el ejército, con aires de valentía y grandeza, mientras galopaba frente a sus tropas -¡Hoy! ¡Terminaremos con la vida de ése tirano! ¡De ése hombre! ¡Que ahora mismo se hace llamar como un Emperador! ¡El cual sabemos llegó ahí usurpando un lugar que no le corresponde ni a él ni a su familia! ¡Que les ha utilizado para todos sus deseos egoístas! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! –Los soldados gritaron al unísono en señal de aprobación -¡¿Quién está conmigo?! –volvió a repetir y nuevamente los soldados nuevamente hicieron lo mismo -¡Estén listos! ¡Avancemos! –Así fue como el ejército comenzó a continuar su marcha hacia el enfrentamiento.

* * *

><p><em>Después de que Sakura y Sasuke terminaron de amarse ésa noche, ambos permanecieron uno al lado del otro. Tener un hijo en tiempos de guerra no era algo que él deseará, ya que sabía que la muerte podría llegar en cualquier momento pero algo muy dentro de sí mismo, lo había hecho contenerse.<em>

_-Sasuke… -ella lo despertó de sus pensamientos, estaba apoyada sobre sus codos sobre el futón, aún desnuda, cubierta por las sábanas. Su desarreglado cabello caía sobre su espalda y parte de su pecho –Me han contado parte de lo ocurrido… en estos últimos meses –Sasuke se giró hacia ella, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la cintura –Creo que es lo correcto y quiero que sepas que estaré apoyándote lo necesario._

_-Sakura –él tomó los mechones delanteros de su cabello y los colocó detrás de su hombro –Gracias –ambos se besaron lentamente._

_-Quiero que tengas cuidado… No quiero que te involucres demasiado en esto._

_-Nada malo pasará… -ella rozó su nariz con la de él, dulcemente. Sasuke la acercó hacia él y la abrazó –Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo importante –él le puso atención, separándose ligeramente –Neji… él vino a verme de nuevo, sospecha de mí... me hizo una propuesta –ella le contó sobre la visita de Neji a su hogar._

_-Hmp… Ahora mismo… yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, Sakura. La guerra llegará muy pronto y no puedo llevarte conmigo… -suspiró –Eres una mujer fuerte y pienso que permanecer firme sería la mejor opción. _

_-Tengo miedo –susurró. Él acarició su espalda descubierta._

_-Lo sé… yo también –besó su hombro, haciendo un lado el cabello rosa, que podía jurar era mucho más largo que la última vez que la vio. Sakura recargó su rostro hacia él. Entonces la giró y él se colocó encima de ella, besando su cuello –Te necesito –ella entre abrió los labios y cerró los ojos, acariciando sus cabellos, uniéndose ambos en un beso apasionado._

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba con su hijo, aún atados, en ése lugar. El pequeño se había quedado dormido desde hace un buen rato, notaba que ya había amanecido, porque la luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta lo denotaba. Sabía perfectamente que su pequeño hijo no entendía la situación en la que estaban o que tan frágil era la barrera que separaba la vida y la muerte. Pero tampoco es como que el pequeño en su inocencia, no supiera que algo andaba realmente mal y por eso no podía encontrar verdadero consuelo en su situación.<p>

¿Qué estaría pasando en el campo de batalla? Había pasado más de una hora al menos desde que había escuchado muchos cascos de caballos alejarse, pero aún así sabía que no estaban solos… un rehén nunca es dejado sin alguien que vigile.

Sentía tanta desdicha, tal vez… si no hubiera intercedido por la vida de Ino y su hijo, ahora mismo no tendría que estar pasando por esto. De haber esperado un poco más… la vida de su hijo tampoco estaría en riesgo. Sin embargo, sabía que su hijo había sido su total consuelo para ella… y además, había salvado a una mujer y su hijo. Una mujer que le había causado un gran dolor.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura había sido invitada a una recepción de una de las familias más poderosas del País, no deseaba ir, pero nadie podría rechazar la invitación de alguien como los Akimichi. Esta familia no sólo formaba también parte en el consejo, sino también eran los encargados de la manufacturación y venta de distintos productos, principalmente del tipo médico. Ésa era una de las razones por las cuales Sakura había decidido asistir junto con su familia, si había alguien que sabía de medicina, eran los Akimichi. El líder del Clan, Chouza Akimichi y su heredero, eran expertos en ésa área y habían sido muy buenos amigos de los Haruno desde tiempos inmemorables. <em>

_-Buenas noches, Chouza-sama –ella y sus hermanos hicieron una reverencia. _

_-Oh, la familia Haruno. Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar –saludó alegremente –Es un placer tenerles aquí –Espero que estén cómodos y disfruten de todos los alimentos._

_-Muchas gracias –respondieron educadamente. Sakura y sus hermanos se colocaron en sus sitios, que eran pequeñas almohadillas azul alrededor del asiento del anfitrión. Los sirvientes sirvieron los alimentos y ella pudo observar con mayor atención a los invitados, pero su escrutinio fue interrumpido por Chouji Akimichi, el heredero, el cual tomó su lugar a su lado. Su hermana y su cuñada habían saludado a una mujer de nombre Karui, iban decididos iniciar una danza al sonido de la flauta al terminar sus alimentos. _

_-Haruno-sama, es un placer volver a tenerla en esta casa -sonrió hacia la joven -¿Usted no desea bailar?_

_-Buenas noches, sinceramente no me he sentido muy bien._

_-¿En serio? ¿Qué le ocurre? –exclamó preocupado, la observó con más detenimiento. Sakura sabía que no había nada extraño en el interés de Chouji, ya que aunque para muchos, su aspecto regordete, su cabello castaño alborotado debajo de la cintura y su mirada "agresiva"; les causaba miedo, ella sabía que era una persona con el más buen corazón que había conocido. _

_-No es nada… he tenido un poco de mareos. Aunque es algo ya natural… después de lo que pasó – su mirada se ensombreció._

_-¿No será algo más?_

_-No, no. De verdad estoy bien… -ella sabía perfectamente lo que tenía y por supuesto, con siete meses de embarazo, mucho menos era capaz de ignorarse. _

_-Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme –la observó preocupado, su mirada se suavizó –Espero que al menos esté disfrutando de este día._

_-Muchas gracias, pero realmente todo está muy tranquilo._

_-Lo siento, es que desde aquel incidente, me siento un poco culpable…_

_-No fue su culpa… Además, gracias a usted y su familia… mi primógenito se encuentra a salvo -acarició su vientre abultado. _

* * *

><p><em>Hace dos meses, habían sido invitados de la misma forma a una fiesta similar de los Akimichi. <em>

_-Buenas Noches –saludó Ino, haciendo una reverencia y se sentó junto a ellos –Es un placer conocerle, Haruno-sama, mi amigo me hablado de usted. Siento lo de la última vez._

_-Oh, Buenas noches, no se preocupe por eso._

_-Discúlpenme un momento –dijo Chouji, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo, Shikamaru. _

_-Espero que se encuentre mucho mejor, lamento su pérdida –Ino sentó al pequeño niño frente a ella._

_-No se preocupe –Sakura la observaba intrigada –Él es._

_-Mi hijo, Inoichi –sonrió Ino._

_-¿Es hijo del Emperador? Tiene totalmente su cara –Ino asintió._

_-Así es… -Ino estaba a punto de decirle que era culpa de ella que Neji no quisiera reconocer a su hijo, pero ocultó su ira.- ¿Gustaría acompañarme con una bebida? –Sakura asintió y llamó a un sirviente, Ino misma sirvió las bebidas, era un poco de té negro, tal vez… Sakura confiaría lo suficiente y no notaría que la porcelana… era oscura._

* * *

><p>Los ejércitos se encontraban alistados, uno frente al otro. Sasuke y Neji al frente, ambos se miraban molestos y serios, sólo se acercaría a ellos alguien lo suficientemente estúpido ó con demasiados deseos de morir.<p>

-Uchiha… Entrégame a mi mujer y mi hijo –dijo Neji de pronto –Perdonaré la vida de los que te siguen… si lo haces -Algunos miembros del ejército de Sasuke se sintieron un poco confundidos ante esto.

-Prometes cosas que sabemos serás incapaz de cumplir… Tú nunca perdonas a quiénes se oponen a ti, no somos tontos –replicó, los soldados disiparon sus dudas, Sasuke era un gran líder y sobretodo alguien confiable.

-Bien… entonces –elevó su katana –Yo los tendré de vuelta… ¡Cuando tu sangre esté corriendo por mi espada! ¡Ahora! –gritó Neji y su ejército comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Prepárense! –Gritó Sasuke -¡Shikamaru! –Éste volteó hacia su líder -¡Ya sabes que hacer!

-¡Preparen las lanzas y los arcos! –gritó Shikamaru y elevó su mano. Algunos encendieron las puntas de los arcos -¡Ahora! –rápidamente una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los soldados que se acercaban, sin embargo, otros no recibieron golpe alguno y fueron recibidos por aquellos que portaban lanzas en la parte más externa de la barrera. Sasuke estaba peleando con varios hombres que se acercaban a él, en un momento, casi recibe un corte directo en el cuello, pero fue detenido por Suigetsu.

-¡Gracias! –gritó Sasuke y cabalgó hacia adelante. De pronto unas explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir y varios de sus soldados cayeron. Sasuke llegó delante de Neji y observó la escena, Neji blandió su espada hacia él.

-Armas de fuego, ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece ése inventó traído desde tierras foráneas? –preguntó sarcásticamente chocando espada con Sasuke.

-No seas tonto, Neji. Yo también conozco sobre ello –Neji escuchó explosiones detrás de él y observó como varios soldados y reservas de armas sucumbían ante las balas de los cañones.

-¡Maldito, seas! –volvieron a continuar con su batalla, en un momento de distracción, Sasuke recibió un golpe en la barbilla con el mango de la espada de Neji y cayó del caballo. Neji sonrió arrogantemente y comenzó a rodear a Sasuke, aún sobre su caballó –Esta guerra termina hoy… ¿Ya hemos gastado demasiado tiempo en esto, no? Un soldado, un samurái, debería de importarle sobre todo proteger su honor. ¿Qué harás ahora, Sasuke? Rendirte y morir, serían las mejores opciones para ti.

Sasuke observó atentamente a Neji, sabía que ahora estaba en desventaja y de ninguna forma podría permitirse desconcentrarse. Mientras tanto, los honorables soldados de ambos bandos continuaban la intensa lucha, entre el humo, el fuego y los gritos.

* * *

><p><em>Ya era de noche y Sakura no se sentía muy bien nuevamente, se sentía acalorada y agotada, sin embargo, quería resistir lo más posible. No podía insultar a nadie.<em>

_-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Karin, al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura y el hecho de que sudaba demasiado._

_-Sí… Iré por un poco de aire fresco –se disculpó y salió de la habitación. Definitivamente no se sentía bien… observó la luna radiante, desde el pasillo externo que llevaba hacia las salas privadas de los Akimichi. Se recargó en el barandal, sentía que tal vez vomitaría, esperaba que el aire calmara un poco sus ansias._

_Mientras tanto, en el Salón, Ino sonreía. "Seguramente ya está teniendo efecto", pensaba. A su lado se sentó Konan, la esposa del hermano de Sakura._

_-¿Y cómo está? –sonrió al pequeño._

_-Perfectamente. _

_-Me alegro mucho –rió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Inoichi._

_-Escuché de Sakura, que ya ha aceptado a alguien._

_-Oh sí. Me alegro mucho por ella, mi esposo estaba muy preocupado, pero parece que después de todo lo ha tomado muy bien –hizo una pausa –Sin embargo, me tiene preocupada la persona de la que se trata._

_-Seguramente el Emperador estará muy complacido…_

_-¿El Emperador? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?_

_-Escuché que el Emperador le hizo una proposición matrimonial… desde que Hinata-sama ya no está._

_-Sí, pero Sakura ya tenía un compromiso –pidió un poco de Sake a un sirviente – Con Uchiha Sasuke –Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó de golpe, buscó con la vista a Sakura y notó que no estaba._

_-¿Y Sakura? –preguntó nerviosamente._

_-No sé… -miró Konan hacia todos lados –Debe haber salido un momento –Konan notó el nerviosismo de Ino -¿Qué ocurre? –Ino le dio a su hijo._

_-Cuídalo un momento, por favor._

_-Sí –respondió dudosamente._

_-¡Karin! –gritó hacia la pelirroja -¿Dónde está Sakura?_

_-Salió un momento… no se sentía bien… -dijo consternada. Ino salió corriendo y comenzó a buscar a Sakura por todos lados, Karin la siguió._

_-Pero ¿Qué pasa? –de pronto, vio a Sakura en el suelo. _

_Sakura estaba doblándose del dolor, lucía agitada y sudorosa. Se acercaron más y entonces Ino notó algo de humedad entre sus piernas, era de color carmesí._

_-Pero… -Sakura se quejó del dolor. Ino miraba horrorizada la escena, se supone que ése veneno no causaba ése tipo de reacción, a menos que…_

_-¡Estabas embarazada! –Sakura la miró sorprendida, tratando de soportar el dolor y sollozó. Ella tampoco lo sabía. _

_-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdennos, por favor! –comenzó a gritar, alertando a todos en el hogar. La enderezaron lentamente, tratando de moverla de ahí. Chouza fue el primero en llegar y vio el estado de Sakura, la joven se desplomó y comenzó a convulsionar, su fiebre era muy alta y estaba sangrando mucho._

_-¡Rápido! ¡Traigan agua caliente y a mi esposa! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí? –gritó e Ino se asustó, pero prefirió no mentir._

_-Le envenené._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldita…! –Gritó Nagato y estaba a punto de golpear a Ino cuando Chouji lo detuvo -¡Suéltame!_

_-¡No es lo más importante ahora! –Gritó -¡Ino, ven conmigo! ¡Me dirás exactamente lo que le diste! ¡Buscaremos una cura! –Chouza cargó a Sakura._

_-La llevaremos a ésa habitación no hay tiempo que perder…_

* * *

><p><em>Después de ir en contra del reloj, lograron que Sakura se estabilizará, sin embargo, el estado de Sakura era aún muy grave y estaba inconsciente, por lo que la dejaron quedarse en casa de la Familia Akimichi, para no alterarle. <em>

_Ino estaba tan arrepentida por lo que había hecho y había sido encerrada en una habitación junto con su hijo, sólo salía de ahí cuando iba a atender a Sakura, con la vigilancia de alguien, por supuesto; generalmente era Karin, la cual decidió no enviar un aviso a Sasuke, de hecho no podía, supo que él y su ejército habían sido interceptados hace poco por lo que no conocía su paradero._

_Neji llegó cuatro días después, entró a la habitación de Sakura y la observó. Su aspecto era totalmente deplorable: su cabello estaba desordenado, su rostro no tenía ése rubor característico en ella, unas líneas violáceas estaban bajo sus ojos y sus labios lucían secos. En ése momento entraron Karin e Ino a la habitación con unas mantas, la segunda, se asustó ante la presencia del Emperador. Neji estaba totalmente alterado y abofeteó a Ino, la cual dignamente aceptó su culpa y cubrió incluso a su sirviente Sai, quién le había proporcionado aquel veneno._

* * *

><p><em>-Ino… ¿Tú enviaste a atacar la casa Haruno la última vez? –preguntó furioso, ella asintió. Neji trató de contenerse –Bien, entonces te sentenció a la mayor pena, ya que no necesitamos más pruebas que tu segundo ataque. Así que, vete preparando. <em>

_-No…-Ino, Neji y Karin se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Sakura –No lo hagan –se levantó con dificultad._

_-¡Sakura-sama! –Karin sollozó al verla acostumbrarse a la luz y erguirse con dificultad, se acercó y la ayudo -¿Está bien? –asintió e hizo que Karin se alejara._

_-Sakura… -Ambas, Karin e Ino, se sorprendieron que Neji no utilizara ningún honorífico con ella y además del hecho de que contuviera su ira, acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabeza. _

_-Nadie debe herir a una madre y dejar un hijo huérfano… -habló con dificultad, como si el hecho de simplemente respirar le costará miles de esfuerzos similares._

_-Sakura –Neji tomó su mano –Esto… no puede quedar impune._

_-¡Lo siento! –Ino se hincó con su cabeza totalmente unida al suelo, Neji la observó molestó -¡Perdóneme! ¡Yo…! No actué de forma racional y su hijo… ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara!_

_-¿Hijo? –preguntó Neji desconcertado ante esto y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, la cual sólo agachó su mirada hacia su vientre y se soltó de Neji, tocando con sus manos aquel lugar. Sus expresión era indescifrable… _

_-¡Salgan! –gritó -¡Dejenme sola! ¡Arreglaremos esto después!_

_-Sakura –él intentó tocarle de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió._

_-¡Que se larguen! –Los tres asintieron y salieron de ahí. Una vez que ellos cerraron la puerta, Sakura abrazó su vientre y sollozó. "Un hijo… Pude haber tenido un hijo de Sasuke… ¿Sasuke, dónde estás?" Se hizo un ovillo y sollozó –Ven por mí, Sasuke… Te necesito –Y así siguió hasta volver a quedarse dormida. _

_Horas más tarde, Chouza Akimichi entró en la habitación, ella no se giró a verle._

_-Ya dije que no quería ver a nadie._

_-Debemos hablar Sakura. Debes escucharme, soy ahora mismo tú médico. Y es importante que hablemos sobre tu salud._

_-Eso ya no importa –sollozó –Mi hijo… mi bebé… está muerto._

_-¿Muerto? Te equivocas –Sakura se levantó de golpe, pero sintió un mareo y volvió a caer._

_-¿Qué quiere decir?_

_-Tu hijo no ha muerto, utilizamos el antídoto adecuado para salvarlos a ambos. Mi esposa misma se aseguro de ello._

_-¿Quiere decir que entonces… mi hijo…? ¡¿Aún podré tener a mi hijo?! –exclamó emocionada._

_-Sí, pero… el riesgo es muy alto Sakura –la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció –Pero tranquila… podemos ayudarte para que des a luz de forma segura…Tendrás que tener reposo absoluto y seguir una dieta extremadamente estricta. _

_-Sí, por supuesto –sollozó, llorando de felicidad esta vez._

_-Bien, llamaré a mi esposa para que te apoye con ello._

_-Gracias, muchísimas gracias –Chouza sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación, Sakura abrazó su vientre._

_-Por favor, resiste… Te aseguro que Sasuke también querrá conocerte._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura tiene otro hijo (?) xD<strong>_  
><em>

**akuriitah-haruno'rho-britito: Don't worry about the language :3 It doesn't bother me. Sorry, Last chapter was shorter... I didn't have enough inspiration and I needed to get away from the computer for awhile. And the answer is Yes, they had sex. xD Hope this chapter helps. **

**dbz y naruto fan: Haha Si puedo ser algo cruel con los personajes, gracias por decir que te caigo bien xD **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y pues trabajando en nuevos fics. Pronto iniciaré otro... pero quiero avanzar más con esta historia, que ya no falta tanto para que lleguemos al final.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Descendencia

**Capítulo XI: Descendencia**

_Habían pasado varios meses desde el envenenamiento, Ino no fue condenada a muerte pero tuvo que afrontar la deshonra familiar. Durante los meses de su embarazo, Sakura lucía más ansiosa y también lo estaba el Emperador. _

_Ella notaba cierto distanciamiento de su parte y pensó que por fin se libraría de él, aunque por otra parte, sabía que Neji odiaba a Sasuke y por lo tanto su hijo podría peligrar. Y ahora mismo no podía contactar a Sasuke. _

_Un día a finales de su octavo mes, malas noticias han llegado hasta ella. Sakura estaba caminando lentamente por el pasillo cuando escuchó el llanto de Karin que provenía de una de la habitación y escuchó: _

"_El ejército de Sasuke Uchiha ha sido abatido por el Emperador, se han tomado rehenes que serán condenados a muerte el día de mañana."_

_Sakura creyó no haber oído eso, quería negarlo, él no podría haber muerto. ¿O sí? ¿Y qué tal si era uno de los que atraparon? ¡No! ¡Eso no podría estar ocurriendo!_

_En ése momento, Sakura sintió humedad entre sus piernas y sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que la hizo gritar. Karin y Chouza se acercaron rápidamente a ella. Chouza la revisó y la tomó en brazos._

_-¡Karin llama a mi esposa y a mi hijo! ¡Diles que preparen todo para el nacimiento!_

_-¡Pero si aún no es tiempo! _

_-Lo sé, pero está a punto de nacer –Sakura fue llevada a su habitación, respirando de forma agitada y tratando de lidiar con el dolor. _

_La señora Akimichi, dirigió todo el proceso: tratando de calmar a Sakura y ayudando al pequeño a nacer. Horas más tarde todo había terminado y Sakura sollozó aún más al escuchar el llanto de su hijo._

_-Mi hijo… quiero verlo… -ella se enderezó ligeramente, aunque estaba bañada en sudor, cansada y agitada; realmente deseaba conocer a su hijo, el cual ya se habían encargado de limpiar con agua caliente. _

_Sakura lo sostuvo en brazos, sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y lo besó en la frente, lo envolvió más en la manta que tenía y comenzó a agitarlo ligeramente para calmarlo. Su piel lucía rojiza, sus ojos y sus pocos cabellos eran de color negro._

_-Vas a ser idéntico a tu padre… -sollozó nuevamente, pensando en la noticia que había recibido anteriormente._

_-Sakura-sama –susurró Karin con lágrimas en los ojos, la mujer mostró su hijo hacia ella –Definitivamente es de ambos –sonrió, pero ésa sonrisa no alcanzó a reflejarse en sus ojos. _

_-Por favor… -se dirigió hacia todos los presentes –Digan que mi hijo murió en el parto –Todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos ante esto, totalmente estupefactos._

* * *

><p>Sasuke observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía Neji a su alrededor. Ambos habían sido entrenados para enfrentar situaciones como estas, sin estar demasiado lejos o cerca del enemigo.<p>

El caballo relinchaba en ocasiones, pero él no se dejaría engañar por ello.

-Sabes Sasuke… ¿Qué es tener una familia? –preguntó arrogantemente, rodeándolo con el caballo –Tal vez no… ¿Verdad? –Sasuke no mostró emoción alguna –Proteger a su familia y el honor es deber de los hombres. Sin embargo, tú no pudiste proteger la tuya, ¿Verdad?

-Hmp –Sasuke sabía que él estaba tratando de enfurecerlo y desconcentrarlo, eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-No lo hiciste en el pasado… ni tampoco ahora –apretó su espada con más fuerzo –Sin embargo, ahora tú tratas de llevarte a mi mujer y mi hijo, simplemente porque tú fuiste lo suficientemente débil para salvar a los Uchiha.

-Me estoy cansando de este juego.

-Es cierto, yo también estoy bastante cansado –frunció –de que trates de quitarme lo que me corresponde. Mi país, mi mujer y mi hijo.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú país? –Preguntó arrogantemente –Ustedes, los Hyuuga, utilizaron trampas para robarle a mi familia lo que por cientos años les correspondía por descendencia. ¿Y tú mujer? No insultes mi inteligencia, tanto tú como yo sabemos que ella fue mía antes que tú usaras tus sucios trucos nuevamente –Neji trató de atacarlo nuevamente, haciendo avanzar al caballo hacia él -¿Qué pasa, Hyuuga? ¿Acaso herí nuevamente tu orgullo? –Neji se enfureció más y no notó cuando desde un punto ciego, una flecha dio al caballo en el cuello, el cual corrió descontroladamente arrojándole al suelo. Sasuke observó hacia dónde provenía la flecha y no se sorprendió al ver a Naruto ahí, sonriendo. Se giró hacia Neji –Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones, Hyuuga –Neji se levantó rápidamente y atacó con su espada. Después de un intercambio de golpes, las espadas quedaron entrelazadas, haciendo un esfuerzo uno sobre el otro por cortar el cuello de su contrincante.

-¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? –El Uchiha comenzaba a hartarse de sus intentos por confundirlo –Al menos yo puedo recuperar a mi hijo, ¿Pero tú puedes recuperar al tuyo? –Neji sonrió maliciosamente al observar por primera vez la confusión en la mirada de Sasuke, aprovechó para empujarlo y darle una patada directamente en el estómago. El Uchiha trató de procesar ésa información, respiró agitadamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-Oh, no lo sabes. ¿No te lo dijo? –mostró una falsa expresión de sufrimiento, Sasuke, esta vez bastante furioso, tomó la funda de su espada y alcanzó a golpear el rostro de Neji, lo cual hizo que de su nariz saliera un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Qué tengo que saber? ¡Contéstame de una maldita vez! –esta vez sí alzó la voz.

-Que tú hijo y de Sakura murió hace un año. ¿No lo sabías? -se burló, Sasuke se sintió confundido y bastante furioso. ¿Sakura había tenido un hijo? ¿De él? Por su mente pasaron ésos flashbacks de la noche cuando estuvieron juntos, debió haber pensado en eso antes… ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pensar que Sakura podría haber quedado preñada de él en ése instante? ¿Qué pasó con su autocontrol?

¿Pero… sería un engaño? ¿Y entonces el niño que venía con ella? El pequeño no se parecía a él, se parecía más a ella. Pero no, ése no era su hijo, algo se lo decía. Si fue hace más de un año, su hijo debía ser más grande que ése pequeño. Entonces, ¿Su hijo estaba muerto? Si era así, ¡Ni siquiera lo había conocido! ¿Y por qué ella no le contó nada? ¿Sería otra trampa de Neji? Pero tenía la sensación de que no era así y sintió un profundo dolor, no precisamente físico.

-¿Qué pasó con tus palabras, Uchiha? –Neji observó la duda en sus ojos, y decidió atacar.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó alguien, haciéndole entrar en razón, mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Neji.

-Suigetsu… -apenas pudo susurrar eso.

-¡Sasuke, recuerda que ahora mismo todos dependemos de ti! ¡No dejes que este hombre te manipule! –gritó Suigetsu, impidiendo que la espada le diera a su líder -¡Podremos aclarar todo después! –Sasuke pareció centrarse nuevamente.

-Gracias, Suigetsu. Deja que yo me encargue. Que ayuden a los heridos y que continúen –Sasuke se giró hacia Neji y extendió su espada hacia él, Neji frunció el ceño.

-Esta vez no fallaré…

-¿Qué no te importa tu…?

-Deja de usar a mi hijo para tus sucios planes –el polvo fue levantándose más y más a su alrededor. Algunos soldados escucharon las palabras de Sasuke–De todas formas, no puedo traer a los muertos a la vida nuevamente y yo tengo un deber que cumplir… por toda ésa gente a la que tú y tu familia les han arruinado sus vidas –corrió hacia él y comenzaron con el choque de espadas nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em>El silencio que se había formado en la habitación, atrajo la atención de todos los presentes que se miraban cómo tratando de descifrar las palabras que Sakura había dicho.<em>

_-¿Qué está planeando? –preguntó Chouji, quién rompió el silencio. _

_-Necesito que el Emperador crea que mi hijo ha muerto –suspiró mientras abrazaba y acariciaba el rostro de su hijo. _

_-Sakura-sama ha pedido que su hijo sea apartado de ella… –dijo Karin finalmente._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó la esposa de Chouza, con la mirada que mostraba aflicción –No es bueno que un hijo esté lejos de su madre. _

_-Hyuuga-sama me ha amenazado… me dijo que me quitaría a mi hijo y no quiero que él muera –sollozó, abrazándolo fuertemente –Sino me caso con él… se llevará a mi hijo y probablemente lo asesine. ¡Él sabe que él es hijo de Sasuke! Es por eso que… -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta –Quiero que él viva, aunque sea lejos de mí. Aunque me case con él no puedo estar segura de que cumpla del todo con su palabra. _

_-¿Y Sasuke Uchiha?_

_-Escuchamos que… tal vez haya o va a ser asesinado –dijo finalmente Karin –Y el Emperador no esperara mucho –Sakura asintió tristemente y observó a su hijo. _

_-Mis hermanos se encargaran de él. _

_-¿Se casará con el Emperador? –El labio de Sakura tembló, pero finalmente cerró los ojos. _

_-Sí._

* * *

><p>Neji había sido herido en un costado por Sasuke y justo cuando se preparaba para darle el golpe final, fueron interceptados por otro grupo de soldados, lo que los obligó a retirarse.<p>

Sasuke regresó a una de las fortalezas y dio instrucciones para que todos los soldados aprovecharan para curarse y presentar más refuerzos. Ahora mismo en el campo de batalla abundaban los cadáveres, las armaduras y el armamento.

Él se sentía cansado, esta guerra llevaba ya demasiado tiempo, más del que había planeado. Tenía que admitir que vencer a los hombres que él había personalmente entrenado o con quienes habían entrenado eran buenos soldados.

Dentro de una tienda, comenzó a reorganizar todas las tropas que quedaban y dar nuevas instrucciones sobre los movimientos que tendrían que hacer.

De pronto, dos soldados entraron cargando con Sakura y la dejaron en la tienda de su líder.

-Déjenos solos… -Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con sus brazos y piernas atados, además de tener una mordaza en la boca –Sakura, después de que te quite eso de la boca, quiero que contestes todas y cada una de mis preguntas –ella lo miró con cierta preocupación, descubrió la boca de Sakura y se sintió más libre al poder respirar más fácilmente. Evitó su mirada.

-El niño que te acompaña…

-Keichi.

-Sí, Keichi. ¿El es hijo de Neji y tuyo? –Sakura se quedó pensativa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Responde o traerá consecuencias –ella mordió su labio.

-Sí, lo es. Pensé que estaba claro.

-¿El es tú único hijo? –preguntó y ésta vez Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _¿Acaso él?_

-¿Estás preguntándome porque conoces la respuesta, verdad? –él asintió lentamente, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y él temió lo peor.

-Tuvimos… un hijo, ¿Verdad? –Él se hincó frente a ella y acarició su mejilla –Ésa noche, quedaste preñada de mí… -Sakura respondió con un asentimiento. Él la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y sintió que él temblaba.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto –murmuró en su oído –Si hubiera hecho algo mejor para que él se alejará de ti… nuestro hijo… oh, maldición –Ella sintió algo de humedad en su cuello –Él… estaría vivo –Sakura se sintió culpable, sabía que él estaba llorando. ¡Sasuke Uchiha llorando! Deseó poder corresponder al abrazo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Sasuke… -ella susurró en su oído –él está vivo –sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba y se separó ligeramente para observar su rostro, para poder ver sus ojos y creer en ésas palabras. Ella notó sus ojos enrojecidos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él está vivo… Su nombre es Itachi.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura estaba de visita en casa de su hermano, Nagato, se quedaría ahí una semana. <em>

_-Hermana… ¡Mira! –Sakura, la cual estaba dándole de comer de su pecho a su otro hijo, observó como el pequeño de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos color negro, se sostenía prácticamente por completo, aunque aún era ayudado por su tío. Sakura sonrió al pequeño. _

_-Ma… ma… –decía el pequeñito, sonriendo, tratando de acercarse a su madre. Sakura se cubrió, ya que su pequeño Keichi había terminado de comer y dormitaba en sus brazos. Itachi se sostuvo del brazo de Sakura y se asomó a ver el bulto que ella cargaba con curiosidad. _

_-Él es tu hermano… -sonrió Sakura –el niño siguió mirando al otro, tocándolo con su mano, la cual tomó el otro pequeño como cualquier bebé. _

_Para Sakura, volver al Palacio y mantenerse lejos de uno de sus dos hijos era como el infierno mismo. Cada vez que tenía que irse, quería llorar, porque los amaba a ambos. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro con ambos. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse algún día, al por qué uno de los dos permanecía con ella y otro no. Eso le partía el corazón._

* * *

><p>Sasuke fijo su vista en Sakura y se inclinó ligeramente, sin dejar que Sakura pudiera ver la expresión en su rostro.<p>

-Itachi… -ella asintió y dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Sakura, después de un instante, acarició sus oscuros cabellos, reconfortándolo. Sasuke entonces sacó un cuchillo, cortando las cuerdas que ataban a Sakura –Quiero que permanezcas aquí, con el niño.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Terminar con esta guerra definitivamente… -cerró los ojos y besó sus labios –Quiero conocer a mi hijo –sonrió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. En seguida, a Sakura le fue entregado el pequeño Keichi, que se sintió más protegido al poder abrazar a su madre. Sakura pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar y en lo que probablemente sucedería después. Si Neji moría hoy mismo, Keichi perdería a su padre… si lo hacía Sasuke, el dolor sería para Itachi. ¿Cómo podrías escoger entre la felicidad de ambos hijos? Sakura acunó a su pequeño entre sus brazos. Fuera como fuera… momentos difíciles aguardarían más adelante.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, y Sakura se sentía cansada e inquieta. El niño permanecía dormido entre sus brazos, cuando de pronto, los choques de armas y gritos aumentaron fuera del lugar, la puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe.

Sakura se asomó por una pequeña rendija de la tienda y observó cómo los soldados de ambos bandos estaban peleando. _"¿Qué hacemos?"_ Pensaba. Si salían ahora mismo, seguramente alguien de cualquier bando por error o intencionalmente podrían atacarles pero quedarse aquí tal vez les conduciría al mismo destino. Apagó las velas y se ocultó junto con su hijo detrás de unas cajas. De pronto, la tienda fue abierta y observó nerviosamente al hombre que apareció.

-Neji…

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Bien, ahora si ya el siguiente capítulo es el **FINAL + Epílogo.**

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**  
><strong>

Que estén muy bien, saludos. **  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12 El Fin de una Era

**Como prometí nuevo capítulo y epílogo(Que me quedó bastante largo, como un capítulo)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: Fin de una era.<strong>

Sakura sintió que el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente a su alrededor, lo que la hizo sentir ansiosa y desesperada.

-Pa… -dijo el pequeño, reconociendo a su padre. Neji sonrió arrogantemente.

-Sí, hijo. Tu padre está aquí – habló con dificultad, como si le costara respirar, pero aún así tenía algo que le hacía sentir insegura. Sakura notó la herida profunda en su costado.

-Sakura… -él se acercó a ambos, ella se estremeció abrazando a su hijo, algo no le daba buena espina. Se levantó junto con el pequeño y asintió –Vengan conmigo.

Ella dudó un instante, pero entonces él la tomó de la mano con demasiada fuerza, que casi estuvo a punto de tirar al niño. Salieron de la tienda y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al observar la destrucción y la muerte en todo el lugar, ella cubrió a su hijo para que no observara el horrible paisaje.

-¿A dónde vamos? –él no respondió, internándose junto con ella en lo más profundo del bosque, atacando a algunos soldados y arrastrándola junto con él. -¡Neji!... ¡Neji! –Alzó más la voz -¡¿Qué a dónde vamos?! –Esta vez trató de soltarse -¡No iremos contigo! -Él apretó su brazo con más fuerza forzándole a mirarle.

-Obedéceme –Y observó de reojo a su hijo, ella se asustó, porque le estaba dando a entender que podría pasarle algo malo a Keichi.

-No serías capaz… ni siquiera tú –las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y entonces comenzó a jalarla nuevamente, manteniendo su mano libre sobre el costado sangrante.

-0-

_Neji Hyuuga estaba feliz, el destino le sonreía nuevamente. El hijo de Sasuke había muerto, Sasuke aparentemente también y además Sakura contraería nupcias con él, la mujer que siempre había deseado. Sonrió de forma arrogante, descansando en sus aposentos. _

_Sabía que ella estaría deprimida, pero tal vez tener un hijo le ayudara a animarse y eso por supuesto le beneficiaría también… Un hijo, un heredero, alguien a quién moldear para ser su sucesor. _

_Neji se había enfurecido horriblemente cuando supo que Sakura estaba embarazada y peor aún porque sabía que era del traidor. No haber sido el primer hombre en tenerla le molestaba, le hacía rabiar, pero ahora la tendría para siempre._

_Después del hijo perdido, Sakura y ella contrajeron matrimonio y al poco tiempo supo que ella estaba embarazada… de él. A ambos les había sorprendido la noticia, pero no era extraño que eso ocurriera en estos tiempos y eso le trajo mayor satisfacción. Las cosas por fin se estaban arreglando._

-0-

Sakura se asustó aún más cuando llegaron cerca de una cascada y peor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a la orilla de un acantilado.

-Todo está perdido… –le escuchó susurrar –Pero nunca tendrán nada de mí… ni siquiera mi cadáver –ella pensó que Neji Hyuuga se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Sakura lloraba y trató de alejarse de Neji –Por favor… no –él la abrazó de la cintura, Keichi sollozaba asustado. La joven comenzó a forcejear con él. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y le golpeó en el rostro, él se cubrió pero de inmediato volvió a sostenerla, sus pies incluso se elevaron del suelo. Sakura comenzó a gritar y patalear, tratando de no soltar a su hijo. Él la golpeó de pronto en el rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, Sakura había evitado que Keichi se golpeara en la cabeza. Neji la observó con furia y se acercó nuevamente peligrosamente.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No podemos dejar que ocurra esto! ¡Ellos no pueden atraparnos! –gritó, tirando de ella. Él la sostuvo de la cintura y tiró de ella, alejándola de su hijo que lloraba en el suelo sin ningún consuelo. Sus ropas se rasgaron ligeramente cuando él la apartó de Keichi, la tierra le ensució y las pequeñas rocas rasgaron su piel, principalmente sus piernas que se habían descubierto cuando él la arrastró con fuerza. La arrojaría primero a ella.

Sakura se sostenía de lo que podía, hasta que Neji se inclinó hacia ella y trató de empujarla. Sakura lo evitó y golpeó en donde estaba su herido. Él siseó ante el dolor de su costado. Sakura se irguió rápidamente, lista para correr y huir pero Neji también lo hizo y la jaló del cabello, sosteniéndole de la cintura, dispuesto a lanzar.

Ella trató de evitar a toda costa eso, pero fue justamente cuando ella estaba a punto de caer cuando la piedra y las rocas de la orilla lo hicieron perder el balance, sosteniéndose apenas de la orilla, con el peso de Neji en parte de ella.

-¡Mamá!-gritó el pequeño, tratando de acercarse.

-¡No! –le gritó ella apenas sosteniéndose de la resbaladiza orilla -¡No te acerques! –Keichi gateó hacia ella -¡No! –volvió a gritar, Keichi comenzó a llorar fuertemente -¡No vengas aquí! - trató de soltarse de Neji y sostenerse, tratando de impulsarse para no caer. Observó como la zona dónde se sostenía comenzaba a romperse, Sakura llenó los ojos de lágrimas e hizo otro esfuerzo para subir, sin embargo las rocas y la tierra de la orilla no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes y ambos cayeron rápidamente desde ahí.

-¡Mamá! –gritó el niño.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Neji, mientras ambos caían rápidamente. Sakura cerró los ojos y no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho sobre su vida, cuando ambos se impactaron en el agua.

-0-

Sasuke estaba buscando por todos lados a Neji, él muy maldito había lanzado a sus tropas y se había ocultado. Ahora mismo algunos tomaban rehenes y otros simplemente se aseguraban de buscar al emperador por todos lados.

-¡Sasuke-sama! –gritó un soldado y el Uchiha dirigió su vista hacia él, esperando el mensaje -¡Sakura-sama y su hijo no están! –eso lo alertó y él corrió hacia la tienda. ¿Neji se los habría llevado?

Revisó la tienda de pies a cabeza pero no encontró rastro de ninguno de los dos, envió entonces a hacer una búsqueda lo más pronto posible. A pesar de la angustia que sentía en su interior, necesitaba al menos encontrar al Emperador y a Sakura, pero no podía dejar su puesto.

-0-

La noche llegó y todo había terminado… así es… habían ganado, pero sólo parcialmente, necesitaban del cádaver de Neji. Sasuke envió un mensaje al consejo para que se unieran a él para mejorar el país ahora que Hyuuga se había ido. Que sus cargos serían conservados, siempre y cuando le apoyaran, reivindicando el Clan Uchiha.

Al amanecer, Sasuke se sentía extremadamente cansado y estresado, no había tenido noticias de Neji ó de Sakura. Sus hombres no encontraban nada.

-Tsk… -Se quejó Sasuke, mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pequeño trozo de tela. Se sentó junto a una de las fogatas, mientras algunos hombres descansaban un poco alrededor del fuego.

-Sasuke, el consejo ha enviado su respuesta –dijo Naruto, entregándole un pergamino. Sasuke lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

-Bien –Lo cerró rápidamente.

-¿Estás preocupado? –preguntó sentándose junto a él, removiendo el casco samurái rojo. Sasuke no respondió, miraba a su alrededor esperando alguna respuesta.

A medio día, fue entonces cuando los hombres de búsqueda llegaron cargando entre seis hombres un cuerpo, cubierto por tela amarillenta. Sasuke se levantó de inmediato y descubrió el cuerpo, sus ojos no mostraron emoción alguna.

_**Ahí estaba…**_

Lo que marcaba su triunfo finalmente sobre los Hyuuga, el cuerpo del Emperador Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke notó que su cuerpo estaba mojado y pálido, los labios lucían azules y tenía la profunda herida en su costado, que él personalmente había hecho. Sintió como si la carga en lo más profundo de su ser se aligerara bastante, pero aún faltaba algo más.

-¿Dónde la encontraron?

-A la orilla del Río Kyuubi… No muy lejos de la cascada cerca del templo Sharingan -dijo Suigetsu, el cual mostraba signos de cansancio, al igual que los otros soldados -Tiene heridas que parecen similares a las de una caída, además de las heridas de la batalla. No podemos decir ciertamente si lo que lo mató fue la caída o el ahogamiento.

-Entreguen el cuerpo a los Hyuuga –ordenó de pronto, los soldados asintieron –Descansen.

-Suigetsu –le llamó antes de que abandonará el lugar -¿Y Sakura y el niño? –Suigetsu mostró una mirada triste y negó con la cabeza. Sasuke trató de no mostrarse preocupado y le hizo una señal con la mano para que continuara con lo que le había ordenado.

Pasó un día y Sasuke seguía realmente preocupado por Sakura. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿Habría huido? ¿_Habría muerto_?

El ejército fue reagrupado y la gente de los pueblos había salido a las calles a celebrar y darles a los soldados la bienvenida y atención que fuera posible en todos los aspectos. Descanso, alimento y el cuidado de sus heridas eran algunos de éstos. Sobre todo, el encontrarse con sus familias.

Sasuke recibió a los últimos soldados y los envió a sus respectivos lugares, pero entonces Shikamaru se acercó a él y le entregó en sus manos a un niño y un mechón de cabello rosa.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó observando al hijo de Sakura, que dormía en sus brazos, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

-Lo encontramos a las orillas del acantilado, Sakura-sama no estaba ahí –Sasuke recordó que Neji estaba mojado y herido gravemente de lo que parecía una caída grave. ¿Podría Sakura…? –Recorrimos casi todo el río y no la encontramos –Sasuke le dijo que se marchara y observó el niño en sus brazos. Lo entregó a una de sus sirvientes, pidió que lo bañaran, cambiaran y lo llevaran a sus propios aposentos.

Sasuke junto con otro grupo de búsqueda fue rápidamente hacia la cascada. Buscaron y buscaron pero no lograban encontrar nada. La noche llegó nuevamente y decidieron continuar la búsqueda otro día.

Más tarde, se aseó y se dirigió a dónde serían sus aposentos de ahora en adelante, sus sirvientes colocaron una pintura con el abanico blanco y rojo en la pared, el símbolo de todos los Uchiha.

Lo observó fríamente y sintió algo de nostalgia, la victoria era suya. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan feliz por ello como esperaba. Observó al pequeño de respiración acompasada sobre las finas telas azul y blanco.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello, ¿Cómo explicarle a ése pequeño que su padre estaba muerto y que su madre no aparecía? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que tiene un hermano mayor que no es de su propio padre? Si bien tenía entendido, este niño apenas había comenzado a hablar y estaba aparentemente apegado a Sakura. ¿Y si ella no regresaba? ¿Cómo podría ver a los ojos al hijo de su enemigo? ¿Al hijo de la mujer que él amaba con otro hombre? ¿Cómo explicarle que había asesinado a su padre?

Recordó cómo se sintió hace años, sin una familia y solitario.

Por otro lado, también tenía miedo… porque también conocería a su hijo, sangre de su sangre y producto de él y Sakura. Él seguramente ya tendría mejor conocimiento sobre el mundo, ¿Cómo llegar y decirle que él es su padre? ¿Y qué decirle cuando preguntará por su madre?

Se dejó caer al lado de Keichi y lo escuchó balbucear. ¡El no podría asesinar a ése niño que apenas comenzaba a conocer el mundo! ¡De ninguna forma! Sentía rabia consigo mismo porque una parte de él odiaba la existencia de ése niño y por otra parte sentía culpa, frustración y pena por lo que se enfrentaría a su corta edad. A la dureza de la vida.

No podría simplemente deshacerse de él y ya, tendría que hacerse cargo de él. Con cierto esfuerzo, acarició sus cabellos castaño oscuro y lo atrajo hacia sí.

_-"Perdóname"_ Pensó y cerró los ojos.

-0-

Sasuke estaba esperando en el salón principal de los Haruno, la hermana de Sakura sollozaba, tratando de ser tranquilizada por su esposo. El hermano de Sakura simplemente fruncía el entrecejo y negaba con la cabeza.

-Quiero encontrarla… -habló de pronto.

-Uchiha-sama… -Nagato se mordió el labio –Confió en usted, se que la encontrará. Por favor… Quiero saber si está bien-Sasuke observó al hombre desolado a su lado y palmeó su hombro.

-Lo juro –Aunque de cierto modo tenía sus dudas. Había pasado una semana y aún no sabía nada de ella.

-Uchiha-sama –una voz femenina llamó su atención, la esposa de Nagato sostenía de las manos a un pequeño pelinegro, que sonreía y trataba de tocar cualquier cosa en su camino. A Sasuke se le formó un nudo en la garganta y quiso llorar, cuando lo tuvo ligeramente cerca, Konan lo soltó y el siguió avanzando. Sasuke lo sujetó de los hombros y el pequeño lo miró confuso con sus ojitos ébano.

Los demás abandonaron la habitación, dándoles privacidad a ambos.

Entonces Sasuke sintió que después de mucho tiempo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El niño tocó su mejilla y observó curioso cómo caían las gotas, sin comprender bien qué eran ó por qué salían. Lo sujetó entre sus brazos y le susurró: _**Soy tu padre, Sasuke Uchiha. **_

Sasuke se separó ligeramente de él y el pequeño comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Caminaba cerca de él, ligeramente encorvado, para que no fuera a caer.

El Uchiha se sintió conmovido porque nadie podía dudar que él era su hijo, porque era su viva imagen, sin embargo, su sonrisa y los ojos grandes le recordaban a Sakura.

"**¿Por qué no estás aquí? Vuelve."**

-0-

Habían pasado unos días desde que todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, Sasuke estaba presentándose al pueblo en una gran celebración, la gente aplaudía, los fuegos artificiales (invento extranjero) brillaban en el cielo y la comida era abundante.

Sasuke observó a sus dos hijos sentados a su lado, Keichi sostenido por Karin, ya que aún necesitaba un poco de apoyo e Itachi, sentado en las piernas de Konan.

-Uchiha-sama –se inclinaron ante él los hermanos de Sakura, Sasuke les hizo un asentimiento para que se levantaran y lo acompañaran en la comida.

Esta vez Sasuke vestía unas finas vestiduras de color negro, rojo y blanco, la cual tenía bordes en dorado y cubría casi su cuerpo en totalidad mientras la corona dorada tradicional que lo marcaba como Emperador estaba sobre su cabeza. Sasuke salió para ser honrado por sus súbditos, todos hicieron una reverencia de inmediato ante su presencia.

"_Estimados súbditos. Esta es una noche para celebrar el inicio de una nueva era para todos nosotros. Con respeto, honraremos a todos los hombres que lucharon en esta causa, tanto los que perdieron sus vidas como los que sobrevivieron."_

Sasuke observó a los Hyuuga que lo miraban con algo de rencor, sabía la ira que sentían hacia él. Pero al mismo tiempo eran consientes de lo que esto había sido: Un castigo. La ambición los había hecho caer y Sasuke sabía de cierto modo que él era un intermediario para ellos, por eso mismo serían desterrados.

"_Procuremos que no más tragedias vuelvan a ocurrir, por todos nuestros seres amados que perdimos y por todo lo que hemos padecido"_

La gente le alabó, totalmente emocionada y feliz de que la guerra hubiera acabado. Sasuke saludó y dirigió a sentarse con sus hijos.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento agitara su cabello, mientras que escuchaba las risas, los fuegos y la música.

Abrió los ojos ante un movimiento al lado suyo, el cual era de Itachi jalando la mano de su kimono. Sasuke sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, mientras que lo acercaba a Keichi.

Observó cómo Itachi intentaba jugar con Keichi, el pelinegro estiró su mano hacia él y Keichi apretó su dedo.

-Niño –le dijo a Sasuke, el cual sólo asintió hacia Itachi y acarició sus cabellos negros. Keichi se quejó en brazos de Karin y Sasuke lo sujetó en su otro brazo.

-Ma… ma… -dijo Keichi, Sasuke se entristeció, pero siguió jugueteando con ambos niños.

Al llegar el anochecer, ambos niños dormían en sus aposentos, totalmente agotados. Antes de salir, Karin se despidió, la luz de la luna se filtro y observó cómo Sasuke comenzaba a acostarse también._ "Donde quiera que este, Sakura-sama, regrese pronto."_ Pensó ella y salió.

Sasuke observó el techo y cerró los ojos, pensó en él, teniendo a su lado a Sakura como su Emperatriz, sonriéndole, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en éstos meses. Uniendo su mano con la suya, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su calor. Acariciando sus largos cabellos color rosa, cómo el árbol de la flor de cerezo y besando sus labios color carmín.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y mordió su labio, ya que sabía que todo eso estaba solamente en su imaginación.

**"Porque ella no está aquí y tal vez nunca lo esté."**

* * *

><p><strong>Seguramente se preguntarán qué pasó con Sakura. En el epílogo se aclarará todo éso.<br>**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sasuke Uchiha ha sido gobernante por tres años y después de enfrentarse de los problemas económicos de la guerra, el país va a avanzando poco a poco.

Los hijos del emperador son bien conocidos alrededor del país, a pesar de sus diferencias, siempre han sido tratados como iguales por su padre. La gente piensa que el heredero será Itachi, ya que, Keichi finalmente era más que cómo su hijo, su protegido. Él había tratado aún así de darles el mismo trato a ambos.

Sasuke se había acercado al lago a un costado del Palacio, dónde un enorme árbol de flores de cerezo se encontraba. Keichi e Itachi corrían de un lado a otro, jugando y sonrió al verlos.

-Sasuke-sama –dijo una mujer de cabello largo y azulado, se inclinó ligeramente frente a él y sonrió –Buenos días.

-¿Cómo está hoy?

-Se ve animada, Karin-san está con ella.

-Hmp –Sasuke dio otro vistazo hacia los niños.

-Oh, disculpe. Debo retirarme. Naruto y Sanosuke deben estar esperándome –Sasuke asintió y Hinata se retiró respetuosamente. Sasuke se dirigió a sus aposentos.

-¿Está mejor el día de hoy? –escuchó la voz de Karin con algo de preocupación.

-Perfectamente. Creo que incluso podría salir hoy…

-Pero… -Sasuke interrumpió la conversación entrando en la habitación.

-Sasuke…

-Puedes retírate, Karin. Todo estará bien –La mujer pelirroja asintió y salió rápidamente. Sasuke se sentó junto a la mujer cubierta por las sábanas y un kimono rosa. -¿Cómo estás hoy? –preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Bien. Quiero salir hoy.

-Pero Sakura… tú…

-Sasuke, sé que mi cuerpo es débil pero… de verdad, quiero salir hoy –Sasuke la observó atentamente, cómo buscando una razón para no hacerlo.

-Bien… -Sasuke pasó un brazo debajo de sus piernas y otro detrás de su espalda y salieron.

-0-

_Sasuke pensaba por completo que Sakura estaba muerta, habían buscado en todos los lugares posibles pero no habían encontrado nada. Ya habían sido seis meses, hasta que un día llegaron noticias buenas._

_Había una mujer en el templo Sharingan, la cual era cuidada por un monje y que coincidía con la descripción de Sakura. Sasuke llegó rápidamente al templo, que estaba en lo más alto de la montaña._

_Bajó de su caballo y de inmediato, un monje fue a su encuentro._

_-Uchiha-sama… -él se inclinó ante Sasuke, junto con otro jovencito, ambos con sus cabezas rapadas. Sus nombres eran Sentarou y Kouta –He recibido su mensaje._

_-Bien, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora –respondió él, ansioso por entrar y verla, pero el monje alzó su mano izquierda._

_-Pero debo advertirle algo sobre la condición de la joven mujer –Sasuke puso total atención en esto –Ella… debido a la caída, parece ser que sus piernas no funcionan y me temo que tal vez tendrá muchos más problemas que afectarán su vida en el futuro. Pudimos arreglar su brazo… pero…_

_Sasuke apretó los puños y frunció el ceño._

_-Quiero verle –El monje indicó a Kouta que lo acompañara y llegaron hasta una habitación. Estaba abierta y prácticamente vacía._

_-Sakura –entró y ahí estaba. Sabía que no era una alucinación, era ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero los abrió de inmediato al escuchar el ruido. Le observó totalmente sorprendida y se irguió rápidamente._

_-Sasuke –él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, Sakura devolvió el abrazo de inmediato y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke también sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus propios ojos. Besó sus mejillas una y otra vez, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo._

_Se apartó ligeramente y la observó, sus ojos lucían agotados y su cuerpo parecía ligeramente más delgado de lo que había sido una vez. Sakura además tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo. _

_El tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y las besó, Sakura dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo por sus ojos. Él la observó a los ojos, a ésos orbes color verde jade que tanto había extrañado. Sakura besó sus labios y él correspondió también. _

_Ése mismo día, Sasuke ordenó un palanquín para poder transportar a Sakura adecuadamente dada su condición. Agradecieron a los monjes por su bondad y Sasuke les prometió que les daría algo a cambio por su ayuda._

_Tiempo después, la salud de Sakura fue deteriorándose considerablemente. En ocasiones, sufría de dolores de cabeza muy intensos, que incluso la hacían sentirse mareada o la conducían a perder el sentido. Además, cada vez lucía más débil._

-0-

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron hacia dónde estaba una mesa y unas sillas, el lugar daba hacia el lago y los árboles de Sakura. Ella sonrió cuando vio a sus hijos dormir tranquilamente bajó el árbol más grande.

-Ya se han cansado… -rió, mientras Sasuke la sentaba, para después hacer lo mismo frente a ella.

-¿Quieres algo de té? –preguntó estirando su mano para tomar la de su mujer entre las suyas, ella indicó que no, agitando su cabeza. Sakura siguió observando, dejó que él viento alborotará sus cabellos, él la observó seriamente.

-Es un hermoso día –suspiró y acarició la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas. Sakura observó a Suigetsu, el cual estaba de pie, ligeramente cerca de ellos –Si tienes algo que hacer, no te preocupes, ve.

-No quiero dejar a mi mujer sola –sonrió arrogantemente, sonrisa que ella conocía perfectamente –Y no te preocupes por Suigetsu, creo que está esperando a Karin –Sasuke le hizo una señal para que él se fuera.

-Oh… -ella formó una maliciosa sonrisa- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu mujer? No recuerdo haberme casado contigo.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué está impaciente por casarse conmigo, Sakura Haruno? –Por un momento, Sasuke pensó en decir Sakura Hyuuga, pero prefirió callar y no arruinar el momento. Ella se ruborizó y desvió su rostro –Pensé que querías ser libre.

-Creo que ahora sé que hay muchas formas de percibir la "libertad" –sonrió, pero rápidamente perdió la sonrisa –Creo que no deberíamos casarnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Sasuke… Mírame –Se agolparon lágrimas en sus ojos –No puedo mantenerme de pie por mí misma, ni siquiera puedo dedicarme a la medicina como antes, me desmayó a cada instante y… tal vez… tendré que abandonarte pronto –sollozó.

-Basta… -él alzó ligeramente la voz y se hincó frente a ella, aún sosteniendo su mano –Yo te quiero a mi lado, Sakura. Nunca había pensado en estar con alguien tanto tiempo, pero desde que te conocí supe que había algo especial en ti que me hizo rápidamente pensar que te quería conmigo y para mí. Aunque suene algo posesivo –suspiró y acarició su mejilla –Todo lo que haya pasado o siga pasando, no cambia lo que yo siento por ti, porque tú sigues siendo aquella persona de la cual me enamoré –Sakura sollozó y abrazó su cabeza en su regazo, mientras que él abrazaba su cintura. Ella besó su frente y luego sus labios, después recargó su cabeza sobre la de él, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke –Sakura sintió la cabeza pesada nuevamente y sus ojos muy pesados –Sasuke… -él comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de Sakura más pesado sobre él y cómo sus manos lentamente iban soltándose.

-¿Sakura? –Él la observó con detenimiento y la vió más débil que nunca- ¡Sakura! ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Qué te pasa? –Sasuke se irguió e iba a cargarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No…

-¡Ayuda! –comenzó a gritar, los niños se despertaron y corrieron hacia dónde estaban sus padres.

-Padre… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Itachi, asustado. Sasuke ignoró la pregunta y siguió llamando -¿Madre?

-Itachi, Keichi.

-¿Quiere dormir? –preguntó Keichi a Sasuke, el cual los miró consternado, abrazando a Sakura. ¡Ellos no lo entendían! ¡No comprendían que su madre se está muriendo en sus brazos! Observó a lo lejos a Karin y Suigetsu, detrás de ellos iban Naruto y Hinata. Sakura los hizo acercarse a sus hijos y acarició sus rostros.

-Sean buenos con su padre, no peleen entre ustedes… Yo… siempre… estaré con…–Los niños mostraron confusión en sus rostros. Sasuke sintió que se la hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto, pero al ver la escena, de Sakura acariciando el rostro de sus hijos y despidiéndose de ellos le partió el corazón. Observó a Sasuke, el cual lucía más pálido de lo normal y en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas. Hinata observó la escena y comenzó a llorar, mientras se escudaba en Naruto.

-¡Un médico! ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Traigan a…!

-Sasuke… -susurró Sakura, él se giró hacia ella y observó sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras mordía sus labios. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes irte… -dijo apenas en un susurro, Sakura sonrió ligeramente y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla – No ahora… no.

-Sasuke, lee lo que te entregará Hinata -su voz se fue desvaneciendo –Bésame… -él así lo hizo y Sakura sonrió.

-Yo… -sus ojos se nublaron completamente y lentamente dejó de respirar, su cabeza fue descansando cada vez en el hombro de él.

-¿Sakura…? –Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos y la estrechó entre sus brazos -¡Sakura! –Karin se acercó a los niños y los alejó de ahí, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. ¿Por qué su padre estaba llorando?

Pasaron las horas y Sasuke siguió estrechando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura hasta el atardecer. Naruto se acercó a él, se puso en cuclillas y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Sasuke… -hablo seriamente, el pelinegro no le respondió, sino que permaneció viendo hacia la nada –Sasuke… tienes que dejarle ir –esta vez él si se estremeció y abrazó a Sakura más fuertemente. Suigetsu apareció también y éste intentó apartar el cuerpo de la pelirosa, lo cual impidió Sasuke –Es suficiente, solamente estás dañándote más a ti mismo, deja que descanse –el labio inferior de Sasuke tembló y la expresión de dolor apareció de nuevo en su rostro, pero soltó ligeramente los brazos y Naruto aprovecho para tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos. Suigetsu, ayudó a levantarse a Sasuke y lo llevó hacia sus habitaciones –Descansa, Sakura –dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos jade, para no volverse a abrir nunca.

-0-

**Sasuke.**

**He estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento y cómo sé que mi vida puede terminar en cualquier instante, he decidido dejar esto para ti. **

**Por favor, no dejes que la tristeza se apoderé de ti ni mucho menos el odio o la culpa. Nunca más. Yo no te culpo por nada.**

**Deseo de todo corazón que le des a mis hijos la mejor vida posible, ellos siempre serán mi orgullo y también parte de lo que me mantuvo esforzándome y afrontando todo. Los amo. Hazles saber eso. **

**Para mis hermanos, Hinata, Suigetsu, Sanosuke, Naruto y Karin les deseo una buena salud y que la vida siempre les bendiga de la mejor forma. **

**Para ti Sasuke, quiero que sepas que he sido muy feliz a tu lado. Las experiencias que viví contigo son algo que añoraré siempre. Nunca te rendiste y me encontraste, me permitiste ver a mis hijos una vez más y sé que me amaste y cuidaste de mí como nadie más pudo haberlo hecho. **

**Y debo confesar que no quiero morir, que no quiero perder a nadie más, que me aterra ése simple hecho. Pero ahora mismo no me queda más que aceptar mi destino. **

**Espero volver a encontrarte nuevamente, sin importar el tiempo que tenga que pasar ó la forma que deba tomar, quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero que tú alma y la mía se encuentren de nuevo en algún momento. **

**Si te sientes solo o triste, ve al árbol de cerezo y siente cómo la brisa recorre tu cuerpo y mese tu cabello. Siéntete libre, aunque tengas que dejar tus lágrimas correr. **

**Te esperaré. **

**Sakura Uchiha.**

-0-

Han pasado doce años y el Emperador se encuentra frente al árbol de cerezo más grande del Palacio. Acarició el tronco arrugado y de café oscuro, mientras los pétalos de Sakura caían sobre él y a su alrededor. _"Padre siempre venía aquí."_ Pensó.

-Itachi… -él se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, observó a un joven de cabello largo y castaño, el cual estaba atado en una coleta alta y como vestimenta portaba un kimono negro.

-Así que también viniste este año, pensé que nunca más volverías a hablarme –El Emperador hizo hacia atrás su cabello largo hasta la cintura, el cual caía como cascada sobre su kimono azul oscuro con blanco y algunos bordados en azul más claro.

-Supe la verdad sobre todo –frunció el ceño –Ésas guerras entre Hyuuga y Uchiha… Y el hecho de que no somos hermanos. ¡Los Hyuuga me dijeron que soy uno de ellos y que Sasuke mató a mi padre! –Itachi apretó su espada con su mano, la cual estaba en su cintura.

-¿Vas a asesinarme? –preguntó seriamente. Keichi se relajó y retiró la mano de su espada.

-No… Seré quién rompa la cadena de odio –suspiró, se acercó más hacia el árbol –Mi padre, no, Neji Hyuuga. Él causó que ella muriera y por poco a mí. Todo lo que ambos pasaron… nuestros padres.

-¿La recuerdas?

-A veces –Itachi colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano –También lo extraño a él.

-Yo también, pero estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien. Finalmente, ya están juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por todos sus comentarios y el apoyo para este fic.<br>**

**Iba a continuar los otros, pero decidí enfocarme en terminar este.  
><strong>

**Realmente es algo bueno conocer sus opiniones o poder aclarar cualquier duda.  
><strong>

**Besos.  
><strong>

**Espero que puedan pasar por los otros fics que estoy publicando y darme una opinión.  
><strong>

**Títulos:  
><strong>

_**Memento Mori (Algo más fantasioso y con un estilo un poco diferente de escritura, principalmente sobre vampiros, brujas, etc.)  
><strong>_

**_En silencio (Tendré que cambiar la clasificación a M porque va a estar relacionado con el suicidio, self-harm, desordenes alimenticios y depresión.)_  
><strong>

**No he considerado el lemon muy bien para ambos. (¿No creen qué ultimamente la mayoría de los fics se centran demasiado en el lemon/lime? :/ )  
><strong>

**Nos leemos.  
><strong>

**¿Review? :)  
><strong>


End file.
